


Love Jones

by Racey



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racey/pseuds/Racey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has been in love with Aomine for a while, but Aomine is too mean to care. Aomine just wants Kagami to be his friend again, forget love. Who the hell needs love, anyway? Meanwhile, all of the old high school teams reunite for a street ball tournament that's sure to raise the tension between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is satisfying. I'll be working mainly on this story for the time being because this pairing has stolen my heart.

CHAPTER 1: REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

I adore these two. Especially Aomine. This story is for my real life Kagami: Kill, AKA The Petulant Prodigy. Thank you for introducing me to this priceless pairing! <3

Onwards...

“Centuries” by Fall Out Boy...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

...

Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries 

 

XOXOXO

“That's Kagami-sensei,” a dark-haired girl whispered to her companion. “He's so hot!” she squealed.

Kagami sighed and pretended he didn't hear. He could understand the starry eyes from the middle school boys: they looked up to him for his years playing high school and college basketball; but he didn't understand why so many of the middle school girls seemed to be infatuated with him. He wasn't handsome like Tatsuya, and he didn't have an outgoing personality like Kise. Somehow, though, he was always on the receiving end of doe eyes, whispers and giggles. 

It was annoying.

He trudged through the halls, one hand scratching at the back of his head, the other covering a loud yawn as he made his way to the teacher's lounge for lunch. He passed a few more students in the bright corridor before he cut a right and turned into the spacious room. He grabbed the curry he'd made last night from the refrigerator and shuffled over to the microwave, his mind on autopilot. He had a few more classes left for the day, and he couldn't wait to get them over with. He hadn't gotten much rest the night before, too excited. Kise and his old Kaijou buddies were having a game at the central courts that early evening against the old Shutoku team. Kagami scowled at the thought of seeing Midorima again after so many years. He was sure the man was still just as insufferable as he was in high school and college. The microwave dinged, and Kagami carried his food over to a table. As he broke apart a set of wooden chopsticks, a flat voice carried over the air conditioning unit in the room.

“Kagami-kun. Hello.”

Kagami almost fell out of his seat, heart beating so fast, it was hard to breathe. “Kuroko!” he choked. “Fuck!”

It'd been a while since he'd felt that. Kuroko used to have a habit of creeping up on him when Kagami least expected it, but after numerous occasions of Kagami screaming at him and sometimes hitting him, Kuroko had been rather diligent with announcing his presence before it took ten more years from Kagami's lifespan. 

“I've been here the whole time.”

Kagami took a deep breath and sighed it through his nose. Yelling at Kuroko felt good, but it was pointless. For someone so quiet, he had a tremendous force of will. Kagami dug into his food as Kuroko sipped from a tall thermos with a straw. The silence stretched on until Kagami was nearly done with his lunch.

“I spoke to Aida-san last night,” Kuroko stated matter-of-factly. 

Kagami lifted his head, surprised. “Coach?”

“Yes. She agreed to lead us again. I have to contact Hyuuga-kun and the others later, but I'm certain they still want to play.”

Kagami felt like his heart would burst into a million pieces. Coach, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Koganei, Mitobe...they all had a chance to play together again: something they hadn't done since high school. Warmth carried to the tips of Kagami's extremities as he smiled brightly. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Just the thought of his old teammates had Kagami smiling down at his food, suddenly no longer hungry. His stomach was crawling with anticipation instead. 

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami glanced over at the powder-blue-haired man, still distracted at the prospect of reliving his teen years. “Yeah?”

“Will you be OK if we play against To-”

Kagami cut off his friend mid-sentence. He refused to allow his thoughts to wander such a destructive path. “I don't wanna talk about that.”

He thought about elaborating or continuing the conversation, but his mood had been dampened. Memories of a beautiful, brown, twilight-haired teenager made his stomach clench, his heart beginning to pound ruthlessly. His self-proclaimed rival had been the best thing to ever happen to Kagami...or so he'd thought. Shaking his head free of the pestering thoughts, Kagami gave Kuroko a sideways smirk. 

“I just wanna play with my friends.”

Kuroko seemed to study him with those wide, tropical-blue eyes, expression hinting at absolutely nothing before Kuroko nodded and finished whatever was in his thermos. 

“I'll see you after classes, then, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami nodded and gathered the remains of his lunch. He felt bad for wasting the rest of his meal, but he really couldn't eat with his stomach protesting so strongly within him. Every time he seemed to settle down, his gut would roil and churn, nausea overwhelming him. Why had Kuroko brought up such a taboo subject? He didn't want to think about that prick from his past. If anyone asked him, he would tell them that he hated Aomine Daiki with a passion that rivaled what he felt for basketball. Kagami sighed and climbed to his feet. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it at the moment. Besides, he still had a couple of classes to teach before he could make his way to the Kaijou/Shutoku game. 

XxxxxxX

“Ichirou-kun, can you read the next passage?” 

A petite, brunet boy nodded somberly as he lifted his book and cleared his throat. The look he wore was determined and almost made Kagami chuckle. As the boy's voice filtered through the classroom, Kagami leaned back in his desk chair, his thoughts still a mixture of the upcoming Kaijou/Shutoku game and being able to play with his old high school teammates. He placed his chin in his palm and rested his elbow on his desk. 

He would never tell another soul, but he was excited about meeting up with Kise and Takao again. Maybe even Midorima. Kagami smirked. He gave the green-haired man a hard time, but in reality, Midorima had mellowed and humbled himself a lot since they were younger. He no longer walked around like humans were ants to be crushed underfoot, which made him much more tolerable in the long run. Kagami and Kise had kept in touch through the rest of their high school years and into college, only because the blond had latched onto him and refused to let go. Kise still addressed him as Kagamicchi and everything. Kagami grimaced at the thought. He hated that stupid name, but he would grudgingly admit that Kise had become a friend, regardless of how annoying the blond idiot could be. 

Suddenly, Kagami snapped out of his reverie and spied one of his students hunched over his desk, head down, eyes closed and mouth open, drool running from the corner. Kagami didn't consider himself an overbearing asshole of a teacher, but he wasn't about to let a student do whatever the hell he wanted in class, either. He slowly stood, grabbed his stack of post-its and a pen and sauntered over to the student's desk. He stood for a moment, eyeing the kid, wondering if his presence would rouse the idiot from his slumber. Apparently not. Kagami scribbled a short message, tore the post-it from the stack and slapped it against the student's forehead, uncaring of whether it woke the kid or not. He ambled back to his desk, a small smile blooming across the lower half of his face. The rest of the class, always hyper-aware of Kagami's movements and words, snickered as they realized what had just occurred. The victim, Suzuki Mamoru, lethargically raised his head and blinked, still not fully conscious. He looked around a few times before lowering his head to the desk again, lips smacking and a tiny grin curving his mouth. Kagami chuckled, knowing for a fact that the fool would never fall asleep in class again. Kagami had assigned the boy three times the usual amount of homework, and if it wasn't on his desk first thing tomorrow, there would be hell to pay. 

The rest of Kagami's classes passed without incident...until it was time for dismissal. He'd been in the middle of gathering his notes and folders and stuffing them into his bag, when a huge commotion broke out in the back of the room. Kagami frowned, eyes finding the cause of the disturbance almost immediately. Two boys were scuffling, one held in a fierce headlock, the other aiming his fists at anything they could reach. Two more boys were edging closer to the fight, one holding a chair, the other with both fists raised and ready. Kagami sucked his teeth as he rounded his desk. Kids could be so fucking troublesome. 

“Call security!” he barked at a girl near the classroom door as he made his way over to the skirmish. 

The girl gasped and disappeared from the room, a flurry of skirt and long, light-brown hair. Kagami turned his focus to the group of boys again, scowl deep and a snarl creeping over his lips. He grabbed by the collar the boy with his hands raised and effortlessly tossed him aside. The boy's protests died in his mouth as he came face-to-face with Kagami's not-taking-any-shit glare. He made it to the other two boys in time to pull them apart before any serious damage was done. Unfortunately, the boy with the chair didn't get the memo. The metal legs crashed into Kagami's back with a disturbing amount of force, sending him unwillingly to his knees. Throbbing pain kept him on all fours, eyes squeezed shut as he panted through the discomfort. 

“Oh, shit! Kagami-sensei, you OK?” a kid shouted.

“Look what you did, idiot!” a girl screamed.

Kagami tried counting in his head to rid his body of the unwelcome pain...until a deep voice did it for him. He froze, eyes shooting open in shock and panic.

“What the hell is goin' on in here?”

What the hell? What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?! This just couldn't be happening. Not now. Not here. Kagami stayed on all fours, heart positively hammering, face devoid of blood. He felt like he'd just been shot.

A lazy stride echoed across the floor until it came to a stop right behind Kagami. Kagami tried to swallow, but his throat was drier than parchment. A low, derisive chuckle seemed to vibrate into Kagami's body, making him cringe in shame for his current position.

“That's a good look for you, Bakagami.”

Why was he here? Why?! Kagami was inwardly screaming and tearing his hair out in frustration, but the familiar feeling of anger and everything hateful surged through him at the disdainful statement. Kagami took a few deep breaths before he climbed to his feet and slowly turned, facing his once rival and friend, now hated nemesis. 

God, but he was still breathtakingly gorgeous. It wasn't fair. Aomine's black security uniform hugged his tall, muscular frame like a tailored suit. His navy-blue hair was still unkempt and short, his grin still mocking and arrogant. His skin was still that flawless shade of brown, like creamy milk chocolate; and his eyes... Kagami's breath caught in his chest, no matter how he tried to avoid being affected by the slightly taller man. Aomine's hooded, indigo eyes had always had a devastating and arresting power that left Kagami stupidly helpless. Only on the inside though. After that day so many years ago, Kagami had no choice but to lash out in defense. 

“Fuck you, Aho-mine!”

Aomine's lips curled into a twisted smirk that barely lifted the right side of his mouth. Afterward, he turned his attention to the students surrounding Kagami. The silently astounded students. Kagami winced as he realized he'd come all the way out of character in front of his class. Shit. Every time he was in Aomine's presence, he seemed to make an utter fool of himself. 

“So, how'd you get knocked on your ass, Bakagami?”

His voice was deep, rich, smooth, sultry. It pissed Kagami off. He ground his teeth together before he decided that ignoring the blue-haired man would be the better idea. He faced the boy who'd hit him with the chair, eyebrows pulled into a tight scowl. 

“What the hell were you thinkin'?” he growled.

The boy lowered his head in obvious shame, but Kagami also noticed the lingering look of shock written across the boy's youthful features. He pursed his lips as the bell rang, hand coming up and index finger aimed at the door. 

“You four, to the discipline office. I won't tolerate fighting in my class.”

Amazingly, the students listened without protest. Maybe it was because of the presence of an intimidating security guard, but Kagami liked to believe it was the slight bark in his voice. He waited until the classroom was empty before he turned back to the man who had broken his teenaged heart.

“Why the hell are you here?” he snapped.

Aomine arched a brow and smirked, the familiarity of the gesture depressing the hell out of Kagami. 

“What're you talkin' about, Bakagami? I'm workin'. Can't you see that?”

Kagami couldn't really argue with that, but he wanted to. Oh, did he want to. Instead, he stalked over to his desk and grabbed his bag. Did Kuroko know this asshole was here in the very school they worked? He must not. Kagami was certain (almost) that Kuroko would have said something. Especially after what had happened in high school between the two rivals. Kagami was just about to storm from the classroom when Aomine's voice made his body go rigid with fury, vulnerability, and hurt.

“Ya still like dick, Bakagami?”

In high school, Kagami would have punched him so hard, Aomine would be picking up teeth for a week. Now, he was grown, a teacher, and he hoped a little more mature. After breathing through his nose for a bit, Kagami squared his shoulders and marched from the classroom, proud that the stinging behind his eyes and in his nose didn't show itself in the form of tears.

XOXOXO

Aomine watched Kagami stomp out of the classroom, broad back stiff with anger. In high school, Aomine loved messing with the tall red head. He loved riling him up, getting the idiot to play him at basketball with all the determination and passion Kagami could muster. He even loved how they'd become sort of friends back then, hanging out after school, playing one-on-one – he'd even gone shopping with the red head for new basketball sneakers. And then, Kagami had gone and changed everything. Crimson eyes went from intense with basketball driven passion, to curious and flustered embarrassment, to heated and imploring interest. At first, Aomine would admit, he'd been a little dense. He hadn't understood the sudden, extra closeness of the red head, the longer stares, the more frequent smiles and less frequent insults. But it had become all too clear when Kagami had kissed him one day after a one-on-one and stuttered through a shocking confession.

Aomine frowned. He would never forget that day. He'd acted like a monumental ass towards the only true friend he'd ever had, the only person he'd connected with so thoroughly. The look on Kagami's face that day... 

“You suck today, Bakagami!” Aomine snapped as he swept past Kagami towards the basket. He leaped and dunked, one-handed, coming down hard as he turned and frowned at his friend. “What the hell is wrong with you? You don't wanna play?”

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck and glowered at the concrete of the court. Aomine scoffed as he grabbed the basketball and stalked over to the red head. Once he was there, he forced the idiot to look at him by shoving the ball into the teen's broad chest.

“Fuckin' play already, stupid. Don't be a bitch now.”

Kagami's scarlet eyes came up, strange eyebrows pulled together in a deep frown. “Just shut the fuck up, Ahomine. I'm tryna think.”

“Hahhh? What kinda shitty joke is that?” Aomine chortled. “What's there to think about? Just fuckin' play.”

Aomine stepped into Kagami's space, never one to consider boundaries if it didn't benefit him. Kagami shoved the ball back at him, a little heavy on the force. Aomine scowled at the drastic change in behavior in his friend. What the hell was going on with Bakagami? Sure, the guy could be an idiot, but when it came to basketball, that was where the red head thrived. As a matter of fact, now that Aomine thought about it, Kagami had been acting weird for about a month now. 

“You gonna tell me what's wrong with you or not? You've been unusually dumb lately.”

Kagami stared at him, long and pointedly. His red eyes were uncomfortably warm and determined, and it made Aomine a little nervous, though he would never admit it. Suddenly, Kagami was moving forward, his hands coming up slow towards Aomine's face. Aomine didn't understand. Was Bakagami trying to hit him? Was he starting a fight? 

Kagami's large and somewhat calloused hands settled on either side of Aomine's cheeks before that idiotic face was closing the gap between them. Eyes wide and round, all Aomine could do was stare as his rival and friend gently, almost curiously kissed him. His lips were soft and slightly moist, but the feeling wasn't altogether...unpleasant. The thought scared the shit out of him, making him back away from Kagami's lips.

“Wha-?”

It was all he could get out before Kagami backed up a step as well, face inflamed. His red eyes were on the ground again, hands fisted at his sides as he cleared his throat. 

“Ah...um...Aomine...I-I, I think...I think...I might be...in love...with you.”

Silence fell like the calm before a storm. All Aomine could do was stare at the tall teen, not quite understanding. What the hell was Bakagami doing? Had he really just kissed him? 

“Did...did you hear me?”

“I heard you. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm a guy, dumbass.”

Kagami's face fell, but anger was swift in replacing it. “I know that, asshole,” he growled. The sound lifted the hairs on the back of Aomine's neck. “Can you just stop being a jerk for one minute of your life?”

Aomine snorted and sneered. “Are you trying to tell me you're a fag, Bakagami?”

That did it. Aomine didn't know what made him say such a fucked up thing to his friend, but the words made Kagami snap. There was a mixture of hurt, betrayal and rage in those ruby eyes as Kagami threw his fist forward, the impact against Aomine's cheek like a falling brick. Aomine stumbled backwards, hand flying up to cup his injured face, but Kagami wasn't done. He advanced like a pissed off tiger: graceful, yet deadly. He calmly swung two more times, both hits landing harshly before Aomine decided to fight back. He swung, his fist landing hard in Kagami's gut twice. Before Aomine knew it, they were full-on brawling, grunting and cursing. When their stamina finally failed them, Aomine was bent over his knees, nose and lip bleeding onto his white, sleeveless tee. He wiped his face with the back of his right wrist, glanced down at it and grimaced. When he looked over at Kagami, he realized that the teen looked no better, but was hiding it with righteous outrage. 

Aomine started to snap something else he was bound to regret for the rest of his life, but Kagami beat him to the punch. Hooded, red eyes were watery and cold.

“I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. You've never been anything but a fucking selfish, arrogant asshole to me, and I still thought there was something good in you. I was so wrong. Fuck you, Aomine.”

Aomine straightened before watching the one person who was his equal and friend walk away, anger surrounding him like a robe. 

Aomine sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. Even after so many years apart, it still seemed like Aomine couldn't avoid being cruel to Kagami. And the fucked up part about it: he wanted to stop. He didn't want to continuously hurt the only person who had ever meant something to him, aside from Satsuki. He'd never forgotten about Kagami (hell, he wasn't even sure that he could), but how could he tell Kagami that he wanted to be friends again? How he could tell the man that all he wanted to do was play ball with him again, hang out again, bicker like children again? 

“Aomine-kun. Hello.”

Aomine jumped, frowning down at the blue-haired man at his side. Tetsu? What the hell was he doing here? Kuroko Tetsuya wore a white dress shirt, maroon tie, and dark slacks. His expressionless, sea-blue eyes stared up at Aomine in a way that made Aomine want to squirm in place. 

“Tetsu.”

“I didn't know you worked here.”

“Technically, I don't. I'm just filling in for a coworker for the day.”

“I see.”

Silence descended, but Aomine had known Tetsu long enough to realize when the man had something on his mind. However, he wasn't about to offer any assistance. If Tetsu had something to say, then he was just going to have to out and say it. Aomine scoffed, stuck his hands in his pockets and started towards the door of the classroom.

“You should apologize to Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. I know you don't really hate him.”

Aomine paused, guilt swallowing him up from the inside out. He didn't want to hear that. He knew he should apologize to Kagami. He knew that. He just didn't know how. He'd hurt the man so badly that Kagami probably hated his fucking guts.

“Mind your business, Tetsu,” he muttered. 

Aomine went to the main office where he signed out early. Daisuke would just have to forgive him. His skin was crawling with emotions he didn't agree with, didn't enjoy feeling in the slightest. All he kept seeing was the still burning fire in Kagami's eyes. It seemed like the red head had grown even more, his height equal to Aomine's now. His hair was still two-toned, short and unruly, his body still broad and strong-looking, which meant the idiot hadn't stopped playing ball. At least, Aomine hoped he hadn't. Kagami still had those ridiculous eyebrows of his, and his eyes were still the reddest, most expressive eyes Aomine had ever seen in his life. Kagami wore his thoughts on his face, the dummy. 

Aomine left the middle school, his day officially ruined. Who would have thought he'd run into Bakagami, of all people? The tall red head didn't strike him as the teaching type at all. Tetsu either, for that matter. Speaking of Tetsu, Aomine scowled at the thought of his old middle school buddy. Tetsu meant well, but he was closer to Kagami by now, and Aomine didn't want to talk about Kagami with the blue-haired man. He didn't want to talk about Kagami with anyone actually.

Dammit, his thoughts were never far from his old rival. He would never tell a soul that he was guilt-ridden and regretted the cruel things he'd said to Kagami. He didn't mean them. He didn't care that Bakagami was gay; hell, he didn't care if Bakagami could fly. As long as they could play ball, argue like kids, and play some more ball, he didn't give a shit about Kagami's romantic life. Truthfully, the reason he'd lashed out at Kagami all those years ago was because he was pissed with the red head for trying to ruin what they'd had. It had taken a while for Aomine to open up to Kagami enough to demand one-on-ones, and eventually demand more of the boy's time as his only real guy friend. Why would Bakagami want to mess that up? They were fine the way they were. Aomine's parents had shown him just how "valuable" love was, so he knew he didn't want or need it; and besides, he and Bakagami were guys. Aomine had a thing for double D's and up, soft curves and soft skin. Not muscles and angles and sweat and man. He hadn't meant to hurt his friend's feelings though.

Whatever.

Aomine trudged out to his car and slid into the vehicle with a hefty sigh. Satsuki had called him the night before about entering a street ball tournament with their old high school team. Of course, he'd agreed, but only because he had an urge to walk all over a few people. Now, after hearing whispers of the old Seirin team coming back together to join the tournament, he had a new reason to participate.


	2. Guts Over Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami switches the script on Aomine. Kaijou and Shutoku have a practice match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long, slow burn, so I hope you guys are able to enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

CHAPTER 2: GUTS OVER FEAR

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

Eminem feat. Sia, “Guts Over Fear”...

Feels like a close, it's coming to  
Fuck am I gonna do?  
It's too late to start over  
This is the only thing I, thing I know

I was a... afraid to make a single sound  
Afraid I would never find a way out  
Afraid I'd never be found  
I don't wanna go another round  
An angry man's power will shut you up  
Trip wires fill this house with tip toed love  
Run out of excuses for everyone  
So here I am and I will not run  
Guts over fear (the time is near)  
Guts over fear (I shed a tear)  
For all the times I let you push me round  
And let you keep me down  
Now I got guts over fear, guts over fear 

 

XOXOXO

After stopping home to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable, Kagami headed for the central courts that were about fifteen minutes away from his apartment. He'd had time to calm down after seeing “the prick” for the first time in eight years, so he was in a relatively good mood. More importantly, he was reacquiring the enthusiasm he'd lost for the upcoming Kaijou versus Shutoku game. It had been a long time since he'd seen a clash between the former “Generation of Miracles,” but he was certain it would be just as intense as in high school and college. Maybe even more-so now. They were older and had more time to hone and polish their skills. 

Instead of taking a train to the courts, Kagami had decided to walk. He figured he would need the extra time to clear his head, but it ended up having the opposite effect. He dragged his feet as he recalled what had occurred in his classroom. Aomine Daiki was still an asshole of epic proportions...but he was also still extremely attractive. He still sported that boyish haircut that made him seem younger than he really was, and his smirk still reeked of smug arrogance and condescension. It was enough to make Kagami remember that fateful one-on-one where he'd confessed to the jerk, thinking – hoping – that Aomine would feel a tiny bit the same way Kagami did. Kagami's feelings had been crushed that day, reality sinking in with the weight of a cruise ship anchor. Aomine had made him experience hurt that Kagami would have only considered impossible. The blue-haired teen's upper lip had curled with revulsion and derision, and the things he'd said...

Kagami cringed and rubbed the back of his neck as he frowned down at the concrete of the sidewalk. Back then, he'd really loved Aomine. He might have been an inexperienced, naïve teenager, clueless about love and relationships, but he'd known what he'd felt for his former rival was solid and irrefutable. Kagami had found himself craving more of the teen's presence, more of his sardonic smirks, more of his conceited taunts and lazy way of speaking. That hadn't changed either. Aomine still drawled when he spoke, and his deep, sultry voice still had the power to lift the hairs all over Kagami's body. Kagami shuddered. Yes, he'd been head over heels for the then slightly taller boy. It had even taken years after that disastrous incident had gone down for Kagami to convince himself that he didn't need Aomine Daiki in his life. His heart had disagreed with a fervent persistence. For a long time, Kagami had suffered from insomnia and depression, but thanks to Kise and Kuroko, he'd ended up turning out just fine. 

Now the asshole was back and worse than the cruel teenager he used to be. His evilness seemed to have sharpened over the years, the coldness in his eyes almost paralyzing. Kagami didn't think he could stand to be around the man more than a few minutes at a time...unless they were playing ball, of course. Kagami had never stopped going to the courts after college had come and gone, even though there was really no one that could keep up with him. Sometimes he managed to squeeze in a one-on-one with Kise, but even though the blond was an excellent player, he was no Aomine. 

Kagami grimaced and rubbed a hand over his face. He had to stop thinking about the blue-haired man. His health – hell, his sanity depended on it. He was a few meters from the entrance of the central courts, when a loud, familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

“Kagamicchiiiiiiii!”

Kagami forced out a sigh as long, pale limbs crowded his space. He had no choice but to awkwardly pat Kise on the back as the slender blond wrapped him in an unnecessary bear hug. When the idiot leaned back and kissed Kagami's cheek, Kagami covered the narrow face with a large hand and pushed Kise away.

“Don't fucking kiss me, moron! You wanna fight?!” he shouted.

Kise grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Awww, Kagamicchi, don't be that way. I thought that's how Americans greeted one another.”

“We're not in America, stupid! I'll kill you if you ever do that again!”

“What's the idiot done now?” a mellow tenor sounded from behind Kise, interrupting the blond's impending protest.

Kagami smirked when he saw Kise's babysitter, Kasamatsu Yukio. The dark-haired man's lively gray-blue eyes were shining with hidden amusement that everyone seemed to recognize...except Kise.

“Senpaaaaiiiii,” Kise whined as he turned to Kasamatsu. “You're so mean to me.”

Kasamatsu swatted the back of Kise's head, the movement appearing natural. “Shut up and stop pestering everyone who arrives. You've already given Midorima his share of grief, and he's only been here for ten minutes.”

“But Midorimacchi's my friend!”

Kagami stepped around the bickering pair, wondering why they hadn't just tied the knot already. Everyone knew how crazy about each other they were; but the two former teammates were still clueless about one another's feelings. Kagami shook his head as he stepped past the tall fence that housed the courts. The rest of the Kaijou team was already warming up on the middle court, a smattering of the Shutoku team opposite them. Seeing the guys wearing echoes of their old team colors made Kagami's heart dance in his chest. Kaijou wore loose, royal-blue sleeveless tees and white basketball shorts, while the former Shutoku members wore orange, sleeveless tees and white shorts. Kagami made his way over to the bleachers on the other side of the court, having spotted a head full of powder-blue hair. Kuroko was at the very top of the bleachers, wide, expressionless eyes roving over the court.

“How long have you been here, Kuroko?” Kagami asked as he lowered himself beside his friend. “I tried calling you to meet up, but you didn't answer.”

Kuroko remained silent as his eyes passed over the court. Kagami scowled and harshly nudged the smaller man in the ribs. Kuroko jerked and turned to Kagami, face still curiously blank. Kagami always wondered how Kuroko managed to keep that empty expression. He'd only seen the blue-haired man show any kind of emotion on two occasions, and both had been years ago when they were still high school students.

“Why weren't you answering your phone?” Kagami grunted.

“Kagami-kun, that was rude.”

“Ignoring someone when they're talking to you is fucking rude. Now answer the question.”

“I'm waiting for someone. When you called me, I was already here, Kagami-kun. It didn't make sense to answer at the time.”

Kagami scowled. Kuroko could be so straightforward sometimes. “Who are you waiting for?”

“Momoi-san told me she would be here.”

The news normally wouldn't bother him, but after the day Kagami'd had, mention of the pink-haired woman had his stomach instantly in knots. He fidgeted in place, wanting to ask Kuroko if a certain asshole would accompany the old Touou manager, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him. 

“Ah! It's Kuroko!” a mischievous tenor called. Kagami came out of his thoughts and glanced down at the court near the bottom of the bleachers. Pale gray eyes sparkled up at him as the dark-haired man waved cheerfully. “And Kagami, too? Aww, you guys came to watch us kick Kaijou's ass?”

“Takao,” a deep, composed voice rumbled from beside the Shutoku point guard. “Don't underestimate our opponents.”

“Ahhh, c'mon, Shin-chan. It's just friendly teasing, right?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses, athletic tape still covering the fingers of his left hand. Forest-green eyes turned to Kagami before Midorima nodded stiffly. Kagami smirked. Midorima really hadn't changed a bit. He was still socially awkward when it came to anything outside of basketball. Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but was swatted harshly on the back of the head with something that would have resembled paper if it hadn't been so fucking heavy.

“What the?!” he snapped.

When he turned, his eyes widened with recognition. The small brunette beside him had her hands on her hips, big, brown eyes smiling down at him. Her actual grin, though, was fierce and intimidating, slanted to the side as if daring Kagami to protest.

“Bakagami! How long has it been, huh?”

Despite the jarring greeting, Kagami found himself climbing to his feet and smiling with genuine pleasure. “Coach!”

Aida Riko's grin widened, but a blossom of pink spread over her cheeks. “You still call me that too? Idiot.”

“Well, what else do you want us to call you?” another familiar voice added. 

Kagami glanced at the lower bleachers, almost unable to contain his glee. “S-senpai!”

Hyuuga Junpei's grin was almost as ferocious as the coach's. “That's right. At least someone here still respects their elders.”

They were all there. Kagami let his eyes travel over the others following Hyuuga up the bleachers. Koganei...Izuki...Mitobe...Kiyoshi: they had all made it to the Kaijou/Shutoku practice game. Kagami felt an indescribable excitement bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to play, dammit! All of his old teammates were right there, right fucking there. It was the best feeling in the world.

“Please tell me we're gonna play in the tournament!” he blurted.

Everyone turned amused eyes in his direction, but the same excitement Kagami felt seemed to radiate from the other players as well. They all exchanged glances before settling their gazes on, first the coach, and then Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, I had surgery after the Winter Cup that year, so my knees are fine, if that's what you're all asking,” he said, voice still mild and big-brotherly.

Coach straightened even more and gave her infamous evil chuckle. “Huu, huu, huuuu! Well, that settles it! Seirin will participate in this tournament and give all these suckers hell!”

Kagami cheered so hard, he thought he would damage his vocal chords...but he wasn't the only one. The rest of the team joined him, making such a commotion, the players on the court stopped what they were doing to stare at them. 

“Nostalgia is so nostalgic,” Izuki sighed wistfully.

“Seriously, Izuki, that shit's still annoying as hell,” Hyuuga muttered.

“Has anyone spoken to Kuroko?” Koganei asked. “We can't play without him. It wouldn't be the same.”

Kagami grinned. He supposed since he'd been around Kuroko so much over the years, he'd grown somewhat accustomed to the man's lack of presence. However, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the team. 

“I'm right here, Koganei-san,” Kuroko commented.

There was a brief moment of silence before the Seirin team (minus Kagami) shouted in confusion and shock. 

“Uwahhh, it's been a long time since that's happened!” Hyuuga said.

“Still the same Kuroko, huh?” Kiyoshi chuckled as he leaned over and mussed Kuroko's blue hair. 

Coach swatted Kuroko with her fan-of-death, eyes closed with embarrassed anger. “Don't do that, idiot! Not outside of a game, anyway!”

Kagami cackled as Kuroko's slighter body was propelled to the side. He caught Kuroko's arm before Kuroko could tumble down the bleachers, then turned to Coach. “So, where do we sign up for this thing? I'm ready to play right now!”

“Same old Kagami,” the team chorused.

Kagami fought a blush as he pouted, but still waited anxiously for Coach's answer. She smiled up at him, brown eyes full of devilry. Oh, boy, Kagami thought. I know that look. That was the look Coach gave before she scheduled three times the amount of practice for the team. Sure enough...

“I'll take care of that, and only after I see how badly you guys suck after so many years. We're gonna borrow my dad's facilities for practice, so when you see my message, make sure you have your asses there on time!”

Hyuuga groaned along with Koganei and Izuki, while Kiyoshi chuckled again, and Mitobe nodded solemnly. Kagami couldn't speak; he was too happy, too eager to just play already. 

“That's good,” Midorima said from the bottom of the bleachers. “That's actually perfect. Oha Asa predicted today would bring excellent news for Cancers.”

When Kagami turned to the green-haired man, he saw that Seirin had the whole court's attention. Even Kise and Kasamatsu were smiling fiendishly. That old feeling of passionate competition that Kagami thought he would never get back once he'd left high school came surging at him with the sudden force of a tsunami. He grinned ear-to-ear as an official on the court blew a whistle, signaling the start of the Kaijou/Shutoku practice game.

The tournament couldn't start fast enough.

XOXOXO

“I don't care about a stupid practice game between those idiots. I just wanna play in the tournament,” Aomine growled under his breath as Satsuki dragged him towards her car.

She had him by the ear, which was a feat in itself. She'd tricked him into thinking she wanted to brush something off of his face, so while he'd leaned forward, she'd grabbed his ear and twisted, making him yelp and reach for her hand. The look she'd given him had stopped him in his tracks. He hated that she could do something like that to him. Anyone else would have gotten a face full of cold, hard fist, but Satsuki was his Kryptonite. He saw her as his little sister: someone to protect and sometimes take advantage of the way only siblings were able.

“Let my ear go already, Satsuki!” he snapped, fed up with walking hunched over.

“I'll let go when we get to the courts.”

Aomine snorted from his awkward position. “You can't drive like this.”

“Is that a challenge, Dai-chan?” she asked sweetly, her fuchsia eyes glinting at him in a way that made Aomine nervous. 

“Fine, I'll go. Just let go of my ear. You're makin' my back hurt.” 

Satsuki reluctantly released his ear, but paused beside her car, hands on her hips and aura overbearing and stern. “I don't know what's with you and this anti-social behavior, but it needs to stop. You won't even come over anymore, and you're even more insufferable when you know Tetsu-kun is there,” she chided, though her face took on a decidedly more rosy hue at the mention of Tetsu.

Aomine leered at his best friend. “Tetsu, huh? I knew you had a crush on him in middle school and high school, but I didn't think you'd still like him after so long.”

Satsuki, not one to be outdone at taking jabs, tilted her head to the side and smirked, a long tendril of blush-colored hair sliding across her brow. “You mean the way you couldn't stop talking about Kagamin even though you hadn't seen him in years?”

Her voice was sweet, but lethal as unscented poison. Aomine narrowed his eyes as he entered her space. There was no way in hell he was letting her get away with that snarky ass comment, but before he could open his mouth to reply in kind, Satsuki sighed and pinned him with that look. He flinched and retreated a couple of steps. 

“Stop!” he barked before she could even get a word out. 

“Dai-chan...”

“Satsuki, I mean it. Don't fuckin' do it.”

“Tetsu-kun said Kagamin would probably talk to you again if you just apologi-”

“I'm not apologizing to that idiot ape,” he growled through clenched teeth. 

Aomine felt betrayed. Satsuki knew that he hated talking about how he'd treated Bakagami in high school. She also knew the exact circumstances of the two rivals' past, so she knew that Bakagami had had a thing for Aomine...and that Aomine had rejected him in the worst way possible.

Satsuki huffed, hands still on her hips. “Aomine-kun! You have to stop this! Why won't you just admit that you miss Kagamin?!”

Aomine hissed and bared his teeth. “Shut up, Satsuki!”

Satsuki looked like she wanted to say more, but decided not to at the last second. Instead she shook her head and unlocked her car. She slid into the vehicle without saying another word, leaving Aomine to trudge over to the passenger side and climb inside. He buckled his seat belt and folded his arms over his chest, the tension in the small car almost stifling in its intensity. 

How could she do that to him? Why would she put that word out there? Aomine hated that fucking word. It brought up strange emotions and painful memories: things he'd rather do without, thank you very much. He huffed a breath and faced the window, determined to ignore his pink-haired friend for the entire trip. Unfortunately, Satsuki was just as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be. She sighed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“Dai-chan, I just want you to be happy again. It's been so long since I've seen you really smile. If Kagamin makes you happy-”

“Satsuki,” he drawled, trying to give off the air that he was bored with the conversation. “Stop talking about Bakagami. I don't wanna hear it right now.”

“And that's the problem, Dai-chan. You never want to hear it, and because of that, you're never going to get your friend back.”

Aomine hid a cringe at Satsuki's words that struck him like lightning. He had to believe that he only wanted to have Bakagami's friendship again – not that he needed it. But it was hard with Satsuki probing at all of his old wounds. 

Basketball had changed for Aomine in middle school when he'd realized that everyone he went against gave up after seeing how skilled he was. It had been devastating enough to bore the shit out of him. The game he'd loved so much had become nothing more than a chore...until he'd met Kagami Taiga. That red-haired idiot had resembled the Aomine that Aomine used to be when the game was all he'd breathed and thought of: all smiles, determination, and wild passion. Their clashing had felt like fate, like destiny. 

The first time he'd lost to Kagami, his entire world had tilted on its axis. Of course, he couldn't believe he'd lost to begin with, but once the shock had faded, he'd realized just how necessary Bakagami was in order for Aomine to enjoy basketball again. He would only admit to himself that he initiated any outside contact with the red head. He sought after the boy like he was searching for money until Bakagami had agreed to play him one-on-one again. That first time before their first high school game against one another had to have been a fluke. Bakagami was the strongest opponent Aomine had ever faced. The feeling was irreplaceable. 

He just wanted that back. He wanted to play one-on-one with Bakagami again, maybe taunt him without it leading to blows. Aomine growled under his breath at the look Kagami had worn earlier that day. It was more than clear that Kagami despised Aomine, and Aomine didn't believe that any amount of apologizing would change that. Besides, he couldn't see himself saying “I'm sorry” to Bakagami, of all people. No way. 

He peered over at Satsuki. She had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, her fuchsia eyes angry and disappointed all at the same time as she glared at the road. Aomine sighed. Even though he didn't like talking about Bakagami, Satsuki meant well, and he really didn't want to upset her. 

“Satsuki,” he drawled, resting his elbow against the passenger door, chin in his palm. He faced the window again, refusing to look at his friend when he spoke. “I don't think an apology will make Bakagami stop hating me.” Aomine paused, jaw clenching as he recalled the harsh words he couldn't keep himself from uttering to the red head every time he saw him. He searched for the right things to say, heart starting to feel weird. “I said...some really fucked up things to him. He's not gonna forget that just 'cuz I apologize. It's...it's gonna take more than that.”

There, he'd said it. He'd admitted he was wrong...sort of. Satsuki would get the picture. She always did. The car remained silent for a while, but Aomine still wouldn't look over at the pink-haired woman: his best friend, turned sister, for as long as he could remember. Finally, Satsuki cleared her throat. 

“Dai-chan, if you apologize the right way, it would work. Kagamin acts tough, but he's really kind on the inside.”

Aomine reluctantly looked over at her. “How do you know so much about Bakagami?”

“Tch, have you forgotten that used to be my job? To know things about people?”

“Yeah, but not that kind of stuff. Is it 'cuz you've been hangin' out with Tetsu so much lately?”

Satsuki blushed from the tips of her dainty ears to the roots of her flower-pink hair. With a pout, she said, “That has nothing to do with it. Anyone with eyes can see how sweet Kagamin is.”

Aomine snorted. “Are we talking about the same idiot here?”

“Aomine-kun!”

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. 

He just said that to get Satsuki out of parent mode. There wasn't a damned thing sweet or kind about Bakagami. That guy was all fire and determination and basketball. Aomine couldn't even picture Bakagami being nice. The hell? That shit didn't even sound right. 

“So, you still think an apology will work?” he asked, going back to the root of the discussion. “On Bakagami?”

“Well, if you stop calling him that and actually sound genuinely remorseful...yes. I think an apology will work just fine. But Dai-chan, you really have to mean it, or Kagamin won't listen. He'll think you're joking, and everything will be the same. You'll stay this crabby, lazy jerk who can't stand anyone, and that sucks.”

“Hey! Excuse me? I like you, don't I?”

“Daiiii-chaaan,” Satsuki whined. “I'm being serious.”

Aomine wanted to snap that so was he, but figured it would only add fuel to his friend's fire. It almost took everything out of him to swallow his retort, but he managed and went back to glaring out of the window. 

No one, not even Satsuki, would understand why he felt like he didn't need or want anyone, why he didn't trust a living soul. His parents and then his “nanny” had made damned sure of that.

XOXOXO

The game was tied. Kagami didn't know who to root for, but his eyes were glued to both teams. It was as though nothing had changed since high school. The high pace that Kise set had been matched by Shutoku, and Midorima's monstrous three was just as terrifying as it used to be. However, Kise'd had a trick up his sleeve. The blond had pulled up just shy of the half court line and launched a three, Midorima style, the super high arc sailing towards the basket and swishing through the net with barely a sound. The spectators had gone wild. Now, the game was toe-to-toe, blow for blow between Kise and Midorima. Kasamatsu had his hands full with Takao, who hadn't let the other dark-haired man out of his sight for a second the entire game, while Hayakawa was battling it out under the net and having a hard time with Otsubo. 

Kagami felt like he couldn't sit still. He wanted to play right now. And he wasn't the only one either. When he glanced over at his teammates, he noticed that they were all unusually antsy. Kagami grinned and turned back to the game that was only in its second quarter. However, his grin was wiped clean from his face when he heard a feminine voice call out over the noise of the crowd.

“Tetsu-kuuuuuun!”

His heart hitched in his chest as he found Momoi Satsuki at the bottom of the bleachers, waving up at Kuroko, but his eyes slid over and remained glued to the sullen, bored-looking blue-haired man at her side. Out of nowhere, his heart started pounding, his hands turned clammy, and sweat gathered at the nape of his neck. Aomine'd had his head facing the game, but at Satsuki's shout, his eyes had scanned the bleachers and seemed to immediately land on Kagami. Kagami couldn't help it; he froze. Aomine's indigo eyes narrowed, signature smirk tilting full lips. It was an epic stare-down. So epic, in fact, that it was starting to draw attention. Kagami saw the eyes of his teammates alternating between himself and Aomine, but he was helpless to pull his gaze away. Though cold and intimidating at times, Aomine's eyes were magical.

“Ohhhhh?” Hyuuga hummed from beside Kagami. “Even this has stayed the same.”

“Haha, you're so right, Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi chimed in.

Kagami felt a blush rising up his neck, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of Aomine. It was like the other man was challenging him, daring Kagami to be the first to look away. Kagami wouldn't give the prick the satisfaction. The shock he'd felt upon first seeing Aomine, bled into hatred and disdain. Kagami felt his eyes narrowing in return, felt his blood racing through his veins as his hands turned into fists at his sides. He felt his lips curling into a snarl, the bridge of his nose crinkling with anger. This asshole had ruined him, had made Kagami feel worthless and stupid. As Kagami watched Aomine's midnight-blue eyebrows raise in surprise, he vowed to never, ever forgive the man. 

“Kagami-kun?” 

Kagami barely heard Kuroko call his name. He was too busy broadcasting his disgust with his eyes. A thwack to the back of his head shook him out of his haze, though. Coach was glaring at him from beside Hyuuga, who'd ducked out of the way of the fan-of-death. 

“Stop making a scene!” she snapped. “You and that idiot are always causing trouble, even after so many years!”

Kagami pouted at having been forced out of his stare-down with Aomine, but turned to Kuroko anyway. “What?”

“I was going to tell you to be nice, but I think Coach said it better,” Kuroko replied, way too nonchalantly. 

Kagami's eyebrows disappeared beneath his red and black bangs. “You don't really expect me to be nice to him, do you?!” he screeched.

Kuroko just gave him a blank look before sliding away from Kagami on the bleacher bench. Kagami frowned at that. He didn't have any Kagami germs, contrary to what Koganei once believed. Kagami's line of thinking was utterly smashed when Momoi lowered herself into the space that Kuroko had cleared. Before Kagami could comment, Hyuuga slid away from Kagami on the bench as well. The red head only had time for his eyes to go round before Aomine gracefully seated himself beside Kagami, smirk a mile wide. Goosebumps unwillingly erupted all over Kagami's skin at the close proximity of his former rival. Aomine's body gave off what felt like an abnormal amount of heat...or maybe it was just Kagami's overactive imagination.

Why would his teammates be so cruel to him? 

“Hey, Bakagami,” Aomine greeted as if nothing catastrophic had ever happened between them. But then, Aomine seemed to pause as he glanced over at Momoi for a second that almost didn't exist, it was so fast. With a sigh, the blue-haired man continued. “I mean...Ka-gami.”

Kagami frowned, hopelessly confused. What the hell was that supposed to be? Since he still felt incredibly speechless, Kagami decided to ignore Aomine. He turned back to the game, but his mind was no longer focused on basketball. It was all over the warmth seeping into his side, the gentle breathing movements, the unique smell of new clothes and Aomine. It pissed him off. Kagami tried to ease away from Aomine, but Satsuki was immovable. She was too engrossed in conversation with Kuroko to realize that Kagami was having a heart attack.

Fuck this, he inwardly growled.

Kagami forced himself to focus on the game below. He ignored Aomine's presence, even though it was hovering at the edge of his mind. Every time the man shifted, every time he sighed in apparent boredom, Kagami was aware of it, but he didn't let it control his conscience. 

Kise slipped past the Shutoku players and jammed in a dunk that had the crowd and Kagami howling. The players were still fired up, still trying to outdo one another. Kagami was just getting back into the game when Aomine's heat moved closer.

“How 'bout a one-on-one after this, Ba – I mean, Kagami?”

Kagami tried not to let his shock show on his face as he slowly turned to the blue-haired man beside him. Aomine's indigo eyes were surprisingly devoid of ice, more anxious and determined than anything. What the hell was this asshole thinking?

“You can't be serious!” he snapped, still searching Aomine's eyes for the familiar cruelty. When all he continued to find was the man's current bored expression, Kagami's face heated as he flushed with outrage. “What the fuck, are you high?!” he shouted, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

Aomine's eyes narrowed, a little chill creeping into them, but he didn't say anything. Kagami didn't understand what was wrong with his old rival, but the man must be off his ass crazy if he thought Kagami was just going to pretend that nothing had happened between them, pretend that Aomine hadn't completely warped his perception of love. He opened his mouth to continue his tirade, but stopped, his eyes widening as a clever idea formed in his mind. 

“You know what, Ahomine? I'll take you up on that offer.”

Kagami was convinced that he could beat Aomine's smug ass into the ground, but obviously he'd surprised their audience with his answer. Most of his teammates knew that something had happened between Kagami and Aomine to make Kagami steer clear of the former Touou ace, but only Kuroko, Kise, Momoi (of course) and, unfortunately, Kiyoshi knew the truth of the situation. Everyone was still silent as they waited with bated breath for Aomine's response. 

“You will?” Aomine asked with a slight scowl.

Kagami swelled with pride and confidence as he glared at the blue-haired man. “Yeah. Maybe if I kick your ass, you'll leave me the fuck alone for good.”

Kagami didn't see the way Aomine recoiled from the harsh words, too busy focusing on the game below. He was tired of Aomine's shit. The man had gone from a mean, arrogant teenager, to a downright cruel, hateful man. If that was the game Aomine wanted to play, then Kagami would show him that he was better at it. 

“Bring it on, Bakagami!” Aomine snapped before falling silent. 

The tension in the bleachers remained on edge for the duration of the game, everyone sending tentative and nervous glances at the two aces, probably expecting them to explode in violence at any second. Kagami inwardly snorted. He was so angry with Aomine, all he could think of was beating the man at his own game. He'd show him. He'd show Aomine that he couldn't walk all over Kagami, that he couldn't do whatever the hell he pleased and get away with it. 

XxxxxxxX

Kaijou had squeezed by with a win by the skin of their teeth, the score 101-102. Kise had scored a buzzer beating dunk that made the crowd go insane. Midorima and Takao had instantly declared a rematch during the upcoming tournament, to which Kise and Kasamatsu had heartily agreed. Kagami stood on the court as he watched the other players leave, either on foot or in cars. Once they and the rest of the spectators were gone, the only ones left near the bleachers were Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, and Aomine. Kise held the game ball, so Kagami held up his hands for it. The blond tossed it to him, the court going eerily quiet as Kise, Momoi, and Kuroko eased themselves onto the bleachers. Aomine, on the other hand, met Kagami on the court, smirk wide and arrogant. 

There he is, Kagami thought. There's the jerk I know and wanna beat.

Strangely, Kagami was calm. He still felt angry towards Aomine, but it wasn't the all-consuming, loss-of-control kind of anger he normally dealt with. If he was honest with himself, he felt bad for Aomine. Kagami didn't know what it was that had caused his old rival to be such a bastard, but he no longer cared. He just wanted to show Aomine that the Kagami he once knew was gone. 

Kagami threw the ball at Aomine with enough force to make the man step back some as he caught it. “First to thirty wins. Call your own fouls.”

Aomine nodded. “Sounds good.”

Kagami allowed Aomine to position himself at the top of the key before he dipped into a defensive stance, arms out, but shoulders relaxed and natural. His eyes zeroed in on the ball in Aomine's hands as Aomine started lazily dribbling. There was no use trying to predict what Aomine would do on the court, so all Kagami could do was prepare for the worst. Suddenly, Aomine gripped the ball in both hands, stepped back and sent the ball sailing towards the hoop. 

Nothing but net. As usual.

Kagami gave a light sigh as he jogged over to the ball and returned it to Aomine. He had to do better than this if he planned to beat his former rival.

“Where's the defense, Bakagami?” Aomine taunted with a leer.

Kagami didn't react the way Aomine more than likely expected him to. He just went back into a defensive stance, this time a little closer to the blue-haired man. He glared into Aomine's indigo eyes and smirked. Aomine must not have liked what he'd seen because his eyes narrowed, and he darted forward, almost too fast for Kagami to see. Too bad for Aomine, though. Kagami had played against the man so much, he knew his movements like they were his own at times. Right as Aomine went to pass him, Kagami slapped the ball out of Aomine's hand and chased after it. When he gained possession of it, he turned to his rival with a smug grin.

“I don't hear you talkin', Ahomine.”

“Just shut up and play, Bakagami.”

Kagami kept a smirk on his face as he aggressively drove past Aomine and dunked the ball with one hand. He didn't even bother to look at Aomine as he posted up at the top of the key.

“Two-two,” he stated with more calm than he felt. 

His heart was pulsing with adrenaline. That had been almost too easy. Kagami hoped Aomine wasn't doing something as dumb as taking it easy on him. Kagami scowled at the mere thought. He'd kill the asshole if that was the case. 

Aomine tossed Kagami the ball and hiked up his gray basketball shorts at the knees before dipping into a defensive stance. Kagami lowered his center of gravity as he dribbled and stared the devil in his face. The look in Aomine's eyes spoke of the storm brewing during this battle, and Kagami grinned, more than looking forward to it.

XOXOXO

When Kagami had agreed to a one-on-one with him, Aomine had been beside himself with glee. He hadn't been able to believe his luck. Even though Bakagami had been pissed and had said a few choice words that Aomine normally would have kicked his ass for, none of that mattered. Aomine had a chance to play basketball with his old rival again, and, honestly, it was the best feeling in the world. 

...But then, Kagami had begun behaving a little strangely. And not the strangely of the past, either. If Aomine had to label it, he would say the red head's attitude mirrored his own. Kagami was cold, calculating and harsh with his game play, and it sent chills skittering along Aomine's spine. He wasn't accustomed to his rival being anything but wild and passionate. Now, Kagami was passionate in a silently pissed way. It was disturbing.

Aomine dipped into a defensive position in front of Kagami, eyes on the red head's. Kagami's scarlet eyes were hooded and focused, and if Aomine didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the man was in the Zone. It was a scary thought, considering their match had just begun. Kagami suddenly faked right and swept past Aomine to the left. 

What the...fuck? When did Bakagami get so fast?

Aomine gave chase, catching the red head right beneath the net, where they both jumped simultaneously. Aomine's hand shot out, knocking the ball aside before he landed and ran after it. He caught it before it went out of bounds, but when he turned back towards the hoop, Kagami was there, arms spread wide, not allowing Aomine an inch of space to maneuver. 

What the hell is this shit? Is Bakagami really in the Zone?

Aomine studied his rival's eyes again, his own widening when he realized that yes, Bakagami was definitely on his way there. Fire flashed in those crimson orbs as Kagami lowered into a defensive stance again. 

Screw this.

Aomine lowered his center of gravity as he watched Kagami. The red head wasn't about to get the best of him. Not here. Not now. Aomine threw the ball between Kagami's spread legs and swept around him to catch it on the other side. When he did, he raced toward the basket and leaped, dunking the ball with enough force to jar the backboard and vibrate the hoop. When Aomine landed and faced Kagami, the looks they exchanged were heated and crackling like electricity. 

“Four-two, Bakagami.”

“Not for long, Ahomine.”

After that, words were unnecessary. Aomine lost himself in the flow of the game that was evenly matched. When he scored, Kagami scored. When Kagami scored, Aomine scored. Aomine's face creased into a wide, carefree grin as he pulled up short out of a drive and scored a fade-away shot. This was the best he'd felt in a long time.

...But then, the balance tipped out of nowhere. One minute, he was dodging past Kagami, aimed for the basket, and the next minute, he was on his ass, staring up in disbelief at Kagami, who was hanging from the hoop with both hands. Kagami landed, chest heaving as he glared at Aomine. The front of Kagami's black tee had a dark stain spreading beneath the collar, and Kagami's red basketball shorts were sticking to his sweaty legs. Aomine didn't know what to think. He didn't recognize this person anymore. Kagami's red eyes were full of wrath and ice, and it made Aomine shiver the longer he looked.

“That's twenty-eight, Ahomine.”

Aomine scowled as he climbed to his feet and positioned himself in front of Kagami again. Game point, huh? He had to make this count, then. It'd been a long time indeed since Kagami had beaten Aomine at basketball, and Aomine planned to keep that idiot's losing streak going. His jaw twitched as he watched his red-haired rival crouch a little, the ball bouncing against the concrete rhythmically, the sound almost hypnotizing. They were both breathing heavily, both wearing concentrated frowns, both focused like the lens of a camera. And then, Kagami drove past Aomine, leaping mid-key. 

What the hell is he doing? Aomine thought in a panic. Lane-up?!

Kagami sailed over Aomine like he had wings before he sank to the basket, where he hung from the hoop for a second before turning to Aomine, that scowl still etched across his brow. Aomine hadn't been able to move an inch, mouth hanging open in shock.

“That's game, Ahomine,” Kagami announced, but he wasn't smiling. 

In fact, his eyes were the coldest Aomine had ever seen them since meeting Kagami. Kagami picked up the ball and launched it at Aomine, who caught it at the last second just to avoid having it drill him in the face. 

“I'm tired of your shit, Aomine,” Kagami started, voice angry, yet low, calm, and composed. “I told you I loved you, and you threw it back in my face like the asshole you are. You called me a fucking fag. Me, who was supposed to be your friend. And now, you show up like you never did any of that, expecting me to what? Ignore the past and go back to the way things used to be? That will never fucking happen, Aomine. Never. You should be glad I don't kick your ass every time I see you. Just stay the hell away from me, and I'll be fine. I don't need a bastard like you in my life.”

When Kagami was done with his speech, he walked away towards the bleachers, where Kuroko met him and patted him on the back. Aomine held tight to the basketball in his hands and followed the red head with his eyes, body still rooted to the spot. He ignored the look of disappointment and sadness coming from Satsuki. Really, all Aomine cared about at the moment was why his heart felt so goddamned heavy, and why it felt like he couldn't breathe.


	3. Bitter Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise helps Aomine make a decision, while Kagami has a few visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be content that some would consider a bit disturbing considering the nature of the situation. So, I'll spell it out. There will be implied underage sex. So if that bothers you, take heed...

**CHAPTER 3: BITTER RIVALS**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

Sleigh Bells, “Bitter Rivals”...

_You are my bitter rival  
But I need you for survival_

**XOXOXO**

Aomine's head tilted to the side as he watched Kagami walk away from him _yet again_. He felt curiously empty, like everything had suddenly gotten _very fucking boring_. He sighed, eyelids lowering to half-mast, pinky drifting to his ear. 

_Well, this is a familiar feeling._

Satsuki's presence interrupted his silent musings. She looked up at him with disappointed fuchsia eyes, which normally would have made Aomine want to squirm with discomfort, but now...he felt nothing. He was numb. He stared back, face completely blank, waiting for her to speak. Satsuki's eyes went wide the longer she tried to stare him into submission. 

“Dai-chan,” she breathed, voice filled with...amazement? Pain? He couldn't tell. 

“Hah?” he noised. 

It was the usual sound he made when he was bored out of his mind, but Satsuki must have read it differently because she gaped, mouth opening and closing a few times before she ultimately settled with silence and a confused gaze. Aomine shrugged as he tossed the basketball and headed away from the court, hands going to the pockets of his basketball shorts. 

“I'm gonna walk,” he said over his shoulder. 

He didn't wait for a response from the pink-haired woman as he passed the tall, chain-link fence and ambled down the sidewalk. He may have appeared bored and uncaring, but his mind was busy. Kagami had surprised him with not only his brutal game play, but also with his parting speech. The red head honestly hated Aomine. Aomine smirked as he continued walking with no real destination in mind. He'd really screwed that up, hadn't he? He'd only wanted to play Kagami again, maybe hang out with him again, but he, of all people, should have known better. Hell, he'd become an expert at holding grudges – what made Kagami any different?

Aomine paused, his steps faltering. He was still thinking of Kagami as that fiery teen, whose outward behavior was tough as nails, who was little more than a basketball idiot...whose occasional kindness Aomine had taken full advantage of time and time again. Sure, he'd told Satsuki that he couldn't picture Kagami being nice or kind, but he'd known deep down inside that Kagami treated anyone he liked with fairness and generosity, even if it was reluctantly. Aomine chuckled as he resumed his mindless trudging. Wow, he'd been a fool, thinking he could just barge his way back into Kagami's life after the cruel shit he'd said to him. 

After actually thinking about things and not lazily assuming Kagami would have forgotten their past, Aomine realized how badly he'd messed up. Kagami used to be his friend. They related to one another in a way Aomine had once believed impossible. As a matter of fact, he'd fought against it. He'd never let anyone except Satsuki close to him, and she didn't count. She was like an annoying sibling in that way. 

Aomine glanced around, surprised that he'd managed to wander so far without noticing. He was in a nearby park, cherry blossom trees hanging overhead in an arc, the soft, blush-pink petals dancing around him on the wind. The path was a little narrow and empty for this time of evening, which Aomine didn't mind. He sauntered over to a wooden bench and plopped down onto it, his hand pushing through his tousled and still slightly damp hair. 

_Kagami Taiga. Bakagami_ , Aomine thought and pursed his lips. _So, what now?_

Kagami clearly wanted nothing to do with Aomine, and, honestly, it was Aomine's own fault. He would never admit to being wrong aloud, and Satsuki often claimed it was one of his major flaws, but admitting he was wrong, apologizing, asking for forgiveness: it all made him feel vulnerable, made him feel as though the other party felt superior in some way. He'd had his share of both of those feelings, thank you very much. Starting with his parents, who were too busy traveling and enjoying the wealth Aomine's grandparents had left behind to remember that they had a kid, to the “nanny” he'd been assigned at the age of eight: no one had genuinely cared about his well-being aside from Satsuki and her parents. 

Speaking of parents, Aomine frowned when he thought of his own. They were both Japanese born, but Aomine's father had been adopted from a terminally ill widow, whose African-American husband had perished in the military. Aomine didn't know if the circumstances encouraged his father's lack of paternal instincts or not, but he'd at least thought that his own mother would be different. Weren't all moms supposed to love their children, even dote on them once in a while? Aomine scoffed and absently kicked at a small rock. She hadn't. She'd been so hopelessly in love with Aomine's father, all she'd done was follow him around and listen to everything the man said. His parents had been too busy enjoying the money Aomine's grandparents on his mother's side had left them. They hadn't cared that their kid had been at home most of the time, pining for attention and affection. They'd hired a live-in “nanny” and gone about their business. There had been times when Aomine remembered crying himself to sleep as a kid, wondering if he'd ever see his folks for more than a few minutes per visit. And whenever they _had_ bothered to stop at home, Aomine never received gifts or hugs or anything of the sort. Maybe an absentminded pat on the head, or a distant “hey, son.” However, as he'd gotten older, he'd given up on the older pair and had grown closer to his “nanny.” Bitterness crept into his mouth at the thought of his “nanny.” 

The man had seemed charming and fun and interesting and all of those wonderful things in the beginning. Then, he'd changed when Aomine had turned twelve years old. Puberty had taken its time adding height to Aomine's youthful body, so the “nanny” had used it to his advantage. He'd made Aomine think that what they had been doing was normal, that it was what people who loved one another did for each other. Aomine had loved the man, but only in a paternal, or big-brotherly way. He'd later realized that what his “nanny” did to him – and made Aomine do in return – was wrong. Satsuki had told him so after Aomine had explained to her what was going on. Thoroughly mortified at his nonchalant behavior, Aomine had begun avoiding his “nanny.” He'd stayed with Satsuki, making excuses to her parents that he was lonely without his folks at home. Really, he'd just hated the sight of his “nanny.” Anger had begun brewing within him whenever the “nanny” had managed to corner him during his scarce trips home, until the puberty fairy had finally had mercy on Aomine's body. By the time he was fourteen, he was almost six feet tall. Not to mention, basketball had kept his body fit and well-muscled, so the next time the “nanny” had approached him, Aomine had snapped.

_“Ao-chan.”_

_Aomine turned to Hiro with a dark scowl. He'd been stuffing clothes into a large duffel bag as fast as he could so he could get away without being seen. Guess that was out the window._

_“What? An' don't call me that,” he grunted before turning back to the bag on his bed._

_Aomine felt the man's presence as he came closer, tension stiffening Aomine's shoulders. He didn't want to turn around and face his “nanny.” He just wanted to get the things he'd come for and be gone. No conflict, no confrontation. Not that he had anything to worry about. He was taller than Hiro now, and definitely stronger._

_Thin arms wrapped around his waist as Hiro lay his head against Aomine's back. “You've been gone every day. Are you avoiding me, Ao-chan?”_

_Hiro's voice was silky and deceptive. There was anger hidden beneath all that satin, but all it did was amuse Aomine. He shrugged and added a pair of sneakers to his bag before zipping it shut. When Hiro didn't say anything, Aomine straightened and turned to face the shorter man. He stared down into wide, lavender eyes for a moment before snorting._

_“I'd rather not do this right now, Hiro. I'm going back to Satsuki's.”_

_Hiro's eyes hardened immediately as he brushed aside a lock of dark hair. “Oh? Is she your girlfriend now?”_

_Aomine shook his head sadly. “You would think that, wouldn't you? You fucking pervert.”_

_The language, along with the cold tone made Hiro recoil as though Aomine had smacked him. Fortunately, he remained silent. Aomine brushed past him after grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, but he only managed to make it to the door before Hiro was on him. Hiro slammed the bedroom door and shoved Aomine against it, teeth bared in a sneering snarl._

_“Who do you think you're talking to? Just because you're taller than me now, it doesn't make you-”_

_Aomine cut him off by reversing their positions. He grabbed a fistful of Hiro's t-shirt and pushed Hiro against the door with so much force, the shorter man's teeth chattered, and the back of his head rammed the wooden surface. Aomine bent a little and put his face close to Hiro's, his lips pulled back in a leer._

_“You know what, Hiro? It actually does. I'm taller than you **and** stronger than you. I could **break** you right now.” Hiro gulped, lavender eyes wide. “As a matter of fact,” Aomine continued as he leaned closer, brushing his nose against Hiro's left ear. “I think it's time you had a taste of your own medicine.”_

_Aomine pulled back enough to look into Hiro's eyes again. “I think I wanna fuck **you** now.”_

Unfortunately for Aomine, Hiro had been a shameless masochist. Even though Aomine had fucked him coldly and insulted the man the entire time, Hiro had enjoyed every moment of it. Aomine cringed, thinking back on it. Hiro had been a sick bastard, and Aomine had been more than grateful to get away from him once he'd turned sixteen. Satsuki's folks had pretty much adopted him into their family, allowing him to live with them for good. While it had been relieving, it hadn't done much to erase what had already occurred. 

Aomine didn't trust anyone, and he damned sure didn't believe in love. Lust? Most definitely. Love? Not a chance in hell. Not for him anyway. He was too dirty, too used up for anyone to love him; and he was too afraid to love anyone for fear that they'd hurt him. He'd loved Hiro in a family member kind of way, but that had turned into something sick and twisted that Aomine never wanted to repeat. 

Hearing Kagami say he loved him had pissed him off and scared him at the same time. Kagami had been his friend. Aomine had actually liked the red head (still did too). He hadn't wanted love changing everything, making their friendship complicated, or God forbid, turning it into another Hiro situation. 

Aomine sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him. How was he supposed to fix this disaster between himself and Kagami? Satsuki and Tetsu had told him to apologize, and while that sounded formidable as hell, he might be willing to go through with it if he could be sure that it would work. But he _couldn't_ be sure, now could he? Kagami despised the sight of him. There was no way in hell the red head would allow them to be friends again. Even if Aomine groveled at the idiot's feet, totally humiliating himself and throwing away every shred of pride he owned, Kagami would probably laugh and enjoy the show before telling him to fuck off again.

_“I told you I loved you, and you threw it back in my face like the asshole you are.”_

_Goddammit, Bakagami, why'd you have to make everything so fucking difficult?_

**XOXOXO**

“-ensei. Kagami-sensei!”

Kagami jerked out of his daydream and focused on the student sitting in front of him. The kid had an eyebrow arched as he studied Kagami's face. 

“You OK, Kagami-sensei?”

Kagami looked down at his hands and realized that he was in the middle of a lecture. An English book was open in his right hand, his left stuffed into his trouser pocket. He'd been so lost in thought, he'd stopped reading mid-sentence, causing the students to stare at him like he'd lost his mind. Truthfully, Kagami was beginning to think he had. He lowered the book to his desk with a hefty sigh, then rubbed the space between his eyebrows. He couldn't concentrate for shit. 

“Ah, yeah. Just read chapter nine and answer the review questions for homework. Use the rest of class to get started.”

He could hear a ripple of confusion as well as excitement race through the class, but his mind was still preoccupied with the events of the previous day. The game between Kaijou and Shutoku had been excellent and adrenaline inducing, but for the life of Kagami, all he could really think about was the one-on-one he'd grudgingly agreed to with Aomine. The look on the blue-haired man's face after Kagami's departing speech had stunned Kagami into silence. That was one thing he hadn't been expecting from his former rival. A smart-ass remark, a cruel jibe, yes. Not utter shock and...dare Kagami say it...disappointment? Kagami shook his head as he rounded his desk and lowered himself into the rolling chair behind it. 

Aomine was so fucking unpredictable. There was no way to read the man's thoughts, his eyes usually bored and blank, giving nothing of his true emotions away. It was unnerving just as much as it was frustrating. But that look yesterday...

Why was it bothering him so much? Aomine was the devil in flesh. He didn't deserve an ounce of Kagami's guilt. But it was there. No matter how much Kagami tried to reason with himself that what he'd done was right, was clearly justified, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling of remorse that clung to his conscience whenever he recalled Aomine's last expression. Kagami wasn't like Aomine. Cold, calculating and cruel were things he'd never wanted to be considered by anyone. It didn't sit well with him, and it made him feel like he'd just been lectured by Kuroko. 

Speaking of Kuroko, the pale-blue-haired man had been silently comforting after Kagami's one-on-one with Aomine. They'd walked home together, Kuroko only speaking when he was heading in the opposite direction from Kagami's apartment. And even then, it was only to tell Kagami that he would see him at work. Kise, on the other hand, had badgered him with question after question. Kagami had ignored most of it until Kise had said, “I've never seen Aominecchi look so sad.”

More guilt. More shame.

Kagami sighed again, unknowingly drawing the attention of his students. He didn't notice the concerned looks sent his way, didn't see the confusion on their young faces. He hadn't been this distracted in a long time. Since Aomine had rejected him, actually. 

The bell finally rang, dismissing the class. “Don't forget your assignment,” Kagami called wearily. 

The students gave him a chorus of understanding before noisily filing out of the classroom. Kagami was slow to rise and gather his things. He didn't know what to do. Everything in him was still pissed and wanted nothing to do with Aomine, but there was a tiny little portion that kept scolding him, telling him he was better than Aomine. It kept telling him that there had been no reason for Kagami to stoop to the blue-haired man's level. 

Kagami inwardly scoffed. _Fuck this. It's over and done with. Nothing I can do about it now._ He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Before he could move to the door, a shadow loomed in it, bringing Kagami's steps to an abrupt halt. Only the lower half of the person's face was visible, but Kagami could tell that stature anywhere. Plus, the candy hanging out of a generous mouth further gave away the person's identity.

“Kaga-chin looks sad, Muro-chin.”

A voice, slightly muffled and coming from behind the giant in the doorway, carefully replied, “Ah, is that so, Atsushi?”

“Uhn...look. His eyebrows are more scrunched than usual.”

Finally, a pastel-purple head ducked and stepped into the classroom, nearly matching eyes bright with childish wonder. Behind him was a dark-haired man Kagami considered his brother. Himuro Tatsuya grinned, but the grin gradually faded as he studied Kagami's face, his head tilting to the side. Murasakibara Atsushi (Jesus Christ, what a mouthful) perched his huge form on the edge of Kagami's desk and stared at Kagami, eyes hooded and almost disinterested.

“Tatsuya! What are you doing here?” Kagami blurted, surprise coloring his features as he took in the odd pair. “I thought you went back to America to visit Alex.”

Tatsuya chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah...about that...”

Before his brother could finish his sentence, a loud, girlish squeal split the air, and Kagami was suddenly engulfed in a pair of thin, strong arms. 

“TAIGA!”

His neck was wrenched lower and soft lips covered his. Kagami jolted and flailed, stumbling away from his assailant. As he backed into his desk and furiously rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, he caught sight of blonde hair and clear, green eyes, sparkling with devilment. 

“Alex! I told you not to do that!” he shouted in English.

His old mentor cackled and waved a hand in dismissal before adjusting her signature pink glasses. “Seriously, Taiga, is that how you greet your master?” she said in perfect Japanese.

Kagami scowled, but was at a loss for words. Alexandra Garcia could be so fucking pushy, and really, there was nothing that Kagami could say that he hadn't already said a million times over. With a deep, exasperated sigh, Kagami rolled his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing here, Alex?”

Alex put her hands on her hips, and Kagami was infinitely grateful that they were in public, so the woman had no choice but to be fully clothed. Any other time, Kagami was in danger of being exposed to every last one of her curves, beautiful as they were. 

“Well, after seeing Tatsuya, I wanted to see you too, so I figured I could use a vacation. Plus, Tatsuya told me about a reunion street ball tournament or something?”

Kagami turned to his brother and grinned. “So, the old Yosen is getting back together for the tournament too?” he asked.

Tatsuya smirked, but it was Murasakibara who responded. “We'll crush you this time, Kaga-chin.”

Kagami felt a flare of competitive spirit ignite within him at the thought of facing off with Tatsuya and Murasakibara again. It would be just like old times, for real. He smiled genuinely for the first time in over twenty-four hours. 

“Hell, I wanna play right now,” he growled. 

Tatsuya looked like he wanted to crack a grin, but decided on giving Kagami a long, pointed stare. “Why don't we go to your place, Taiga? There's something I want to talk to you about.”

Kagami inwardly grimaced. Tatsuya only put on his serious voice when he wanted to scold or lecture Kagami. Alex glanced back and forth between them, her shrewd, green eyes missing nothing. Thankfully, she didn't say anything. Instead, she skipped over to Murasakibara, who eyed her warily. 

“Come, Mura-kun. How 'bout I treat you to some more snacks?”

Those were the magic words needed to get Murasakibara to do whatever one asked of him. He straightened from the edge of Kagami's desk and happily sauntered off behind Alex, who glanced over her shoulder and sent Kagami and Tatsuya a thumbs-up. 

“We'll meet you guys there!”

With that, the two left the classroom, looking like Spring and Easter all rolled into one. Kagami was hesitant to face his brother. He knew that Tatsuya suspected something was bothering Kagami, and not only because Murasakibara had pointed it out. Tatsuya had a way of seeing right through Kagami, even when Kagami tried his hardest to hide whatever it was that upset him. 

“So...” Tatsuya started, voice casual, but bright gaze anything but. “What's going on? I thought you'd be bouncing around like a basketball at the idea of a tournament.”

Kagami shrugged, hoping that maybe just this once, Tatsuya would believe his bullshit. No dice. 

“Taiga.”

Kagami exhaled loudly and started for the classroom door. “I saw him again.”

He didn't need to explain who he was referring to. Tatsuya knew from his tone, from the slight droop in his shoulders and the tight scowl on his face just who Kagami was talking about.

“Wow. How long has it been? Eight years? Nine?”

“Eight. I was shooting for eternity, but, hey...can't win 'em all, right?” Kagami replied, sarcasm clinging to every word.

Tatsuya went on as if Kagami hadn't said a thing. “And what happened? Did he at least apologize?”

Kagami bristled with anger when he thought about just how arrogant and cruel and smug Aomine had been during their initial reunion. As they trooped from the school and out onto the sidewalk, Kagami fumed, trying to get his thoughts together enough to explain to Tatsuya how Aomine Daiki was still an insufferable jerk. 

“Of course, he didn't fucking apologize,” Kagami snapped as he glared ahead. “In fact, he brought it up and rubbed my face in it like that wasn't the worst moment of my life. And then he shows up again at the Kaijou/Shutoku practice game, demanding a one-on-one with me as if none of it ever happened. As if he never called me a fag and...” Kagami's voice trailed off after cracking on the last word. 

The last thing he wanted was for Tatsuya to feel bad for him or something. He'd gotten over Aomine's rejection. He was just pissed that the man had no remorse for what he'd done to someone who used to be his friend. 

Kagami peered at Tatsuya from the corner of his eye before concentrating forward again. Tatsuya was staring at him. _Full-on_ staring. And he was way too fucking quiet for Kagami's liking. After what felt like infinity and beyond, Tatsuya reached over and caught Kagami's arm, halting their easy strides.

“You still have feelings for him, don't you?”

Kagami couldn't have been more surprised and scandalized had Tatsuya confessed to being a woman. A strangled sound erupted from his throat as he turned to glare at his brother. A cold sweat broke out over his body even though the weather was fairly warm, and Kagami's heart and stomach decided to trade places. 

“D-don't fuck with me, Tatsuya! That's not funny!”

Tatsuya just arched a brow. “It wasn't a joke. Taiga, if you're really over him, if you really don't care...why are you still so upset?”

Kagami spluttered as he tried to come up with a feasible answer that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot. How could he tell Tatsuya that he was pissed because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about Aomine? He couldn't get the man out of his mind, out of his heart. Aomine had impacted his life so powerfully, there was no way that Kagami could get over him. And while that pissed him off, what really made Kagami irate and wild with rage was Aomine's calm indifference. He hadn't even apologized for the mean and hateful things he'd said. All he'd done was pretend that everything was fine, pretend that that fateful day had never even occurred. But Kagami couldn't tell that to Tatsuya. It would make it seem like Tatsuya was right. And he _wasn't_.

“Because Aomine is an asshole who doesn't even think that what he did was wrong! That's why!” he shouted, scaring a few birds from their perch in a nearby tree.

Tatsuya studied him a while longer, but, thankfully, said nothing else and resumed their leisurely pace. Kagami's heart was pounding. His hands were clammy and shaking, and his knees were wobbly. That had been entirely too unsettling. 

**XOXOXO**

“Aominecchi!”

Aomine abruptly stopped his pacing in front of Maji Burger and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as he looked towards the voice calling him by that nostalgic name. 

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I here?_

His conscience was beginning to panic, arguing with him and urging him to turn heel and dart, but he'd come this far...might as well see it through. He waited for Kise to jog up to him, blond hair hidden under a baseball cap, and dark shades disguising his honey-gold eyes. Aomine snorted and looked his old teammate up and down.

“What's with the get-up?” he grunted.

Kise grinned and tugged a small, blue face towel from his shoulder before draping it over the baseball cap, effectively hiding any trace of his blond hair from view. 

“You said you wanted to talk, Aominecchi. How can we do that if I'm recognized by my fans?”

Aomine scoffed, though he saw the logic in Kise's words. He just hated admitting it to the disturbingly enthusiastic man. “Whatever. Let's go, I'm starving.”

He brushed past the tall model and entered Maji Burger, stomach growling at his foolish idea not to eat all day. But there was no way he could have. His thoughts were filled with a certain idiotic red head – hence the interview with Kise. Aomine had already begrudgingly spoken to Tetsu, who had been adamant about an apology, and now Aomine wanted a second opinion. He'd noticed that Kise seemed to still be on rather friendly terms with Kagami, so maybe the blond had a different idea that might help the situation. Though, Aomine wasn't really banking on it. Kise had a tendency to be over the top. Besides, Aomine refused to outright ask for help. He was much more willing to do things in a more roundabout manner.

Kise grabbed a booth near the back of the restaurant, while Aomine ordered some food. He'd promised to treat Kise to a meal since it had been Aomine's idea to drag his former teammate out in the first place. Once he had a tray laden with food and shakes, he marched over to the table and plopped down into the seat across from Kise. Kise had removed his shades, and his golden gaze was steady as he stared at Aomine. Had Kise's eyes always been so serious, so knowing?

Kise took a sip of his chocolate milkshake before he spoke. “This is about Kagamicchi, isn't it?”

Aomine took a deep breath, unprepared for the effect the question had on him. He'd expected it, even anticipated it, but hearing it out loud made two things very clear: one, Kise knew about the situation between Aomine and Kagami, and two* Kise didn't approve of Aomine's behavior if that sharp tond in his usually cheerful voice was any indication. 

“Yeah.”

Kise hummed and nodded. “I knew it,” he said happily before his sudden smile faded. “I didn't know Aominecchi was so mean.”

The words wouldn't have bothered him any other time. Hell, he was too lazy to care whether people thought he was mean or not. This time, though... Aomine glared at Kise, rethinking this whole idea. It wasn't too late to leave, after all. But he wasn't a coward, and the challenging heat in Kise's eyes stirred the competitive monster in Aomine. However, before he had a chance to reply to Kise's statement, Kise was speaking again.

“Kagamicchi thinks you hate him, you know.”

“I _don't_.”

Kise smirked, and Aomine wanted to punch him in his face. “I know that, Aominecchi. I think everyone _except_ Kagamicchi knows that.” Kise paused and his face went serious again. “I saw your face, Aominecchi. After your one-on-one.” Aomine didn't like the superior tone Kise was using, but he didn't speak. He kind of wanted to hear what Kise had to say. “That's not a face someone wears when they hate somebody.”

Aomine scoffed, forcing his way into the suddenly one-sided conversation. “I don't know about all that, but I don't hate Kagami. I never meant to-” Aomine cut himself off and stared into Kise's eyes. He didn't want to say too much, but he did want Kise to understand his point of view. “I don't hate the idiot.”

Kise arched a brow before sighing and toying with a french fry on the tray in front of him. “Can you blame him for thinking you do, though?”

Aomine flattened his lips into a thin line as he glared at Kise. Leave it to the blond to poke at open wounds with a casual expression. “No,” he bit out. “But I wanna...”

_Dammit_ , he couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to sound so vulnerable, and he absolutely refused to ask for help. What a bind he'd gotten himself into with this one. What was the point of asking Kise to meet him if he wasn't going to enlist the man's assistance? Fortunately, Kise lent him a hand.

“Are you saying you want to make things right between you and Kagamicchi?” 

Aomine continued to give the former Teiko player a dark look, his mouth seemingly glued shut. 

“Well, if that's the case, Aominecchi, you have to change your attitude,” Kise said, voice stern and blond brows pulled into a small frown. “Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to apologize to Kagamicchi. I suggest using food.”

At first, Aomine drew up at the bossy way Kise ordered him to do something that was impossible. He couldn't just up and change. He'd been guarding himself from hurt and feelings and emotions for so long, he didn't think he was capable of being any other way. But then, he thought about it. If he wanted Kagami's friendship back, if he wanted things to return to the way they once were, he would have to make at least minor changes. Stop provoking and spewing acidic words at the red head at every opportunity, for one thing. Maybe stop being so selfish and think about what Kagami wanted, for another. 

Aomine grimaced. This was going to be tough. Did he really want Kagami's friendship so badly that he was willing to change his behavior, change his personality? He thought about playing basketball with Kagami, playing video games with him, having the idiot complain about Aomine being a leech, but still cooking for him and feeding him. Aomine thought about their old arguments and how they'd never resorted to real violence – unless Kagami was just being a stubborn jackass, which he tended to do at times. He thought about Kagami's lame jokes, his occasional razor sharp comebacks, his fierce determination and red-hot passion for basketball. Yes, he wanted all of that back, and if it meant apologizing and turning over a new leaf, then he would do it. 

God, but it sucked. He hated seeming so fucking needy.

Kise grinned at him across the table as if he could read Aomine's mind. Focusing on the blond brought back Kise's last sentence.

_I suggest using food._

That actually seemed like a good idea. Kagami was notorious for his abyss of a stomach, but the problem with that route was the fact that Aomine couldn't cook his way out of a fully stocked kitchen. So, what then? He didn't want to ask the idiot out; that was too much like a date, and Aomine _so_ didn't want to go there. But then again...

“Oi,” he started. Kise visibly perked up at the sound of Aomine's voice. “You said use food...but I can't cook. And neither can Satsuki.”

“Aominecchi...”

“What?” Aomine snapped, defensive.

“Be creative! You can buy Kagamicchi lunch or something. Bring it to his job. Kurokocchi told me you were at the school where they work, so finding Kagamicchi won't be a problem.”

That was...another good idea. Aomine scowled. He hadn't expected Kise to be so resourceful. He for damned sure wasn't going to tell the blond that either. His head was already full of hot air; it didn't need to get any bigger. However, Aomine sat back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest as he speculated. There were a number of ways to go about doing what Kise had suggested, but Aomine figured the simpler, the better. With a small, private smirk, he nodded and climbed to his feet. He started towards the door, when Kise grabbed his wrist.

“Remember, Aominecchi. Being nice is a good thing. You should try it sometime.”

Aomine growled and swatted the back of the blond's head. “Shut up!”

With that, he left the restaurant in a hurry. He had a few arrangements to make before he set his plan into motion.


	4. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More history on Aomine's past, and Kagami receives a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone reading!

**CHAPTER 4: FORGIVE ME**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

**_Maroon 5 “New Love”..._ **

****_But if I ever let you down_  
_If I ever let you down_  
_Forgive me_  
_Forgive me (now)_  
_Would it kill you to forgive me (now)_

**XOXOXO**

Kagami rolled over on his too small couch, cursing himself for not going with the bigger model he'd seen at the time. It was two in the morning, and he still couldn't get to sleep. Alex had taken over his bed for the duration of her stay, despite the desperate pleading Kagami had done in order to get her to crash with Murasakibara and Tatsuya at their place, and Kagami refused to be anywhere within the crazy woman's space when it was time for bed. Or behind closed doors. He shuddered and kicked a leg over the armrest at the end of the couch, his other leg sliding over the side to the floor. He threw an arm over the back of the cushioned furniture and tried to cool his heated body. Alex insisted on sleeping with the air off for some strange and (probably) offensive reason, even though it was stifling degrees outside, so the only relief Kagami achieved came in the form of a barely there breeze through the veranda doors. 

He felt like he was dying. 

With a hefty sigh, he sat up and climbed to his feet before trudging to the kitchen, where he placated himself with a cold glass of water. Even though he was annoyed with his old mentor, his mind still kept itself busy. Between Aomine and Tatsuya: Kagami realized he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep anytime soon. Tatsuya's words reverberated through his mind like the ringing of a church bell.

_“You still have feelings for him, don't you?”_

Kagami cringed as he swallowed the rest of his water. Why the hell had Tatsuya ripped off that old scab? As much as Kagami tried to convince himself that he didn't feel anything for Aomine after so long and definitely not after the way Aomine had treated him, it was a futile attempt. Yes, he'd managed to push the feelings to the farthest recesses of his heart, but it didn't mean that they weren't still there. And now, Tatsuya had pulled all of that crap out of Kagami's carefully nailed shut emotional closet. 

He was mad at Aomine – furious, to be precise...but he still loved him. A lot. Kagami scowled, his hands turning into fists at his sides. He almost forgot he held a cup until the plastic cracked in his grip. Startled, he set the dish in the sink and braced his hands against the counter, head down and chin pressed against his chest. He was an idiot. There was no denying _that_ at this point. Because what kind of person would love someone after that person had cruelly rejected them and never even apologized for it? A fool, that's who. Kagami slouched out of the kitchen and made his way to the terrace, where he leaned against the partition that kept him from falling to his death. 

Why was his heart so stubborn? Why did he have to fall for such an evil bastard? There was nothing good about Aomine Daiki. Kagami laughed at the awkward silence his conscience immediately provided, as if it mocked him for the stupid thought. So he was being a bit childish and exaggerating the truth. And? He was entitled at this point. Aomine had completely screwed Kagami up in the head with his unpredictability and cold indifference. There were times when Aomine had been fun and cool and... _cute_. When he'd lost at video games or basketball, or when Kagami had proven a point, leaving the blue-haired teen speechless, Aomine's resulting pouts had been awfully adorable. And then there had been the times when Aomine had been unbearably _sexy_. His incredible basketball plays, lazy grace, gorgeous body, and brown, exotic skin had left Kagami unconsciously drooling time and time again. And the teen's closeness had almost driven Kagami up a wall. The teen had been so careless with his touches and unthinking affection at the time. It had seemed second-nature to Aomine. But Kagami had noticed. He'd noticed and savored each moment until his need for more had forced him into making that idiotic confession. Yet and still, Aomine's selfish and hateful personality had kicked in, shooting every pleasant thing about him to shit. 

Kagami breathed in the balmy night air, the smell of rain lingering on the slight breeze. The sounds of cars and chirping insects in the distance were the only things interrupting the deep silence. It was actually kind of soothing. Hell, Kagami was tempted to break out his guest futon and sleep on the veranda. As a matter of fact...

After a brief trip to the closet in the living room, Kagami settled on the futon he'd dragged out onto the terrace, a gusty sigh escaping him. As he got comfortable against a pillow from the couch, he put his arms behind his head and sighed again. Maybe if he talked to Kuroko about how he was feeling, the solemn man would put a few things into perspective. Besides, it didn't hurt to have an outside opinion.

**XOXOXO**

Momoi Satsuki smothered a giggle as she watched her best friend scowl and pout at a selection of fancy bento boxes. Oh, it was too much. When Aomine had sent her a text message, asking her to meet him at Watanabe Bento, a shop designed specifically for the sale of custom bento box lunches, she'd been confused. However, once she'd arrived and spotted the blue-haired man pacing in front of the store, she'd slowly begun understanding what was going on. Aomine had never deliberated on his food to this degree, so it had to be a gift for someone. Someone special. Someone Aomine had wronged and wanted to apologize to. Someone to whom food was the next best thing to basketball. Someone with intense red hair and eyes and a voracious appetite. Satsuki's grin had blossomed and remained, much to Aomine's chagrin. The idiot hated asking for anything, but this was certainly a step in the right direction. She was so proud of her Dai-chan. 

When she'd first met him, she'd thought he was the coolest kid in the world. Bright, lively indigo eyes had assessed her and accepted her all in one go. Aomine had introduced her to his first love: basketball. She'd accompanied him to the courts, watching as his body moved in ways that defied logic as well as gravity, watched as he'd made baskets that most of the older kids he'd played had been unable to even attempt. She'd been fascinated, and from there, they'd hung out. Or more like she'd forced him into shopping trips with her. It was then that she'd realized just how lazy her new friend was. Aomine Daiki was the biggest sloth on the planet until someone tossed him a basketball. Seriously, all he'd done was sleep, eat, complain, and play basketball. And once he'd hit puberty, all he'd added to his repertoire was porn and pop idols. 

Satsuki knew the truth about Aomine that no one else seemed to be aware of, though. Not even her parents, who had taken the cocky miscreant into their home during his and Satsuki's early teenaged years. She remembered it like it had only happened yesterday because the sadness still pulled at her. She remembered accompanying Aomine to his home after a day at the basketball courts, the blue-haired pre-teen complaining of the heat and how sweaty he was. When they'd arrived at the Aomine house, Satsuki's eyes had almost fallen out of her head.

_“Dai-chan! You live in a mansion? Why didn't you ever tell me?” she squeaked as she eyed the sprawling estate._

_“Hah? Oh, it's not a big deal.”_

_“What are you even talking about?! Of course, it's a big deal!”_

_“No one's ever here but me an' Hiro-chan, though.”_

_“Hiro-chan?”_

_Aomine smiled, his face transforming into something Satsuki had only ever witnessed when the boy talked about his favorite food or basketball. A sort of fondness and wistfulness raced across Aomine's handsome features._

_“Yeah, Hiro-chan is my nanny, but I think of him more like family now.”_

_“Your nanny?” Satsuki wanted to make fun of Aomine for having a nanny at his age, but something in the boy's eyes gave her pause. “What about your parents?”_

_And just like that, Aomine seemed to shut down. His face hardened, and the light in his eyes snuffed out. His teeth were clenched together when he spoke._

_“I hate them.”_

_Satsuki was blown away. In all of her short years, she'd never heard such hostility packed into three words. Especially not from a kid when referring to his or her parents. She stopped and frowned at the ground, unsure of what to say._

_“Don't fucking worry about it, Satsuki. I've got Hiro-chan now, so I don't need them anymore,” Aomine explained, but his voice was flat, his eyes dead when Satsuki lifted her head._

_“Dai-chan, what happened? What did they do?”_

_At first, it appeared as if Aomine had no plans to answer Satsuki's question. He lowered his eyes and kicked at a stray pebble before huffing a sigh._

_“They're just never around. And when they do come around, they act like I'm not even fucking here. At least, with Hiro-chan, I get hugs and kisses, and he makes me feel good-”_

_“What?” Satsuki interrupted, eyes going wide. Maybe she was jumping to the wrong conclusion. “What do you mean by he makes you feel good, Dai-chan?”_

_Aomine arched a brow, obviously confused. “Well, the way all people who love someone make each other feel good.”_

_“I don't understand.”_

_“Hugs, and kisses...and stuff,” he muttered, frowning. He seemed like he was beginning to be uncertain. “Don't you hug and kiss your parents?”_

_“Well, of course, I do. It's just...”_

_“Just what, Satsuki?”_

_Satsuki didn't want to seem like a pervert, but she had to say something, or Aomine would think she was crazy. “I thought you meant it in a different way.”_

_“Different how?”_

_She raised her head and stared into Aomine's pretty, midnight-blue eyes. She could hear the ice creeping into his voice, could see the confusion and frustration on his face, and that gave her the courage she needed to say, “Like a sexy way.”_

_Aomine's face flushed as he glared at the ground. His breathing even accelerated. Satsuki scowled. This didn't seem good at all. She stepped closer to her friend, but he backed away._

_“I-Is that bad? I mean...Hiro-chan says that's what people who love one another do.”_

_Satsuki was floored and horrified all at the same time. Her mouth dropped open a bit as she stared at Aomine. “Yeah, but...it's...for married people...and-and adults, I think...” her voice trailed off as she lost her train of thought. All she could focus on was Aomine's trembling lower lip, and the fact that his nanny had clearly been taking advantage of his ignorance and doing inappropriate things with him. “What exactly does he do to you, Dai-chan?” she whispered, afraid of being overheard, but also unable to raise her voice any higher._

_Aomine's breathing was definitely fast and uneven, so what he blurted seemed to run together. Satsuki heard every word, though. It was as if everything around them had stopped moving just to witness this moment._

_“When he kisses me, he puts his tongue in my mouth, and he t-touches me everywhere, even my privates, and it feels good, so I let him do it, and he told me if I love him, I should do it to him too, so I do, and it's weird, but it feels good, and then – then he puts his thing in me, and...and...” Aomine choked to a stop, a mangled piece of a sob cutting off his disturbing words._

_Satsuki found that she was crying too, but when she went to hug her friend, Aomine threw up his hands, warding her off. She stopped, perplexed. “Dai-chan? He shouldn't do those things to you. It's not-”_

_“S-Stop! Shit, I gotta go, Satsuki,” he muttered as more tears streamed down the sides of his face._

_She didn't know what to say as she watched Aomine race into the huge mansion, but she felt like she was starting to understand something. Aomine had genuinely been surprised that what his nanny was doing to him wasn't normal. And not only that, but the blue-haired boy was embarrassed to death about it. She didn't want Aomine to stop talking or hanging out with her, so she'd give him a little space. However, one thing was clear: Aomine needed her._

Satsuki sighed at the memory. She'd given Aomine some space to breathe, and sure enough, the boy had come to her on his own. The first few minutes had been excruciating, with both of them avoiding the other's eyes, until Aomine had asked her if he could stay at her house. Satsuki's parents had met Aomine before, but she hadn't been sure if they would let him spend the night at her house because...hormonal boy and all that. After a long moment of internal deliberation, Satsuki had decided to break the rules. She'd refused to allow her friend to continue being taken advantage of, so after she'd carefully nodded, she'd gone on to explain how they'd have to keep it a secret.

That had gone on for a couple of months, but Satsuki's parents had been more observant than she'd expected. Her mother had been the one to find Aomine asleep in Satsuki's room on the floor on the spare futon. The next morning at breakfast, the woman had prepared an extra meal and told Satsuki to take it up to “Aomine-kun.” Shocked, all Satsuki had been able to manage at the time was an open-mouthed stare. Her father had chuckled as he'd sipped his coffee before saying, “We've heard that Aomine-kun's parents seem to have forgotten that they have a young son. We're sure that can be lonely, so he can stay if he wants. But not in your room anymore, Satsuki-chan,” he'd stated, voice going stern. “He can sleep in the guest room.”

Satsuki had had to give her folks a lot more credit after that, and Aomine had had to make a formal apology under the hefty weight of her father's intimidating, fuchsia stare, but everything had worked itself out. Aomine had ended up staying for good, and Satsuki truly considered him her brother, but then...middle school had happened. Aomine had grown so talented at basketball that he blew all of his competition out of the water. Because of that, his laziness finally breached the line he'd had drawn between real life and basketball. He'd started skipping practice and sometimes even games. And not only that, but he'd started pulling away from all of his friends...including her. She'd been at a loss because not even her Tetsu-kun could reach him.

But then, Kagami Taiga had happened.

Satsuki smiled when she remembered how excited Aomine had been after losing to Kagami back in high school. Sure, he'd called himself trying to hide it, but Satsuki had known the teen too long not to recognize the signs. When she'd first met Kagami, even she had been quietly floored by the expressive, hooded red eyes and the familiar passion for basketball that he had. He was even attractive. Heck, if she hadn't already had eyes for her Tetsu-kun, she probably would have...nah. All she ever thought about when it came to romance was Tetsu-kun. Besides, after a few months of observing Kagami and Aomine, she'd come to understand two things very clearly: Kagami was in love, and Aomine was in denial. She'd seen the way Aomine couldn't keep himself from mentioning Kagami at every chance he'd found; she'd seen how Aomine enjoyed basketball the way he used to as a kid; she'd even seen the nonchalant affection Aomine gave to Kagami. As a matter of fact, it seemed the only one who hadn't seen it was Aomine himself. And of course, there had been Kagami. His feelings for Aomine had long since been displayed by the heated looks, his generosity, the awkward, tongue-tying moments, the yearning and hesitant gazes... Satsuki had known; and she'd approved.

She'd also taken to calling Kagami “Kagamin,” which had embarrassed the red head to no end. She found it amusing to this day. And then, out of nowhere, he and Aomine had stopped hanging out. She'd thought it was the usual bicker and make up thing the two had had going on, but when she'd teased Aomine about hanging out with Kagami more than he did with her, the blue-haired teen had blown up spectacularly. In fact, it had taken her two weeks to talk to him after that episode. Once she had, she'd found out just why he and Kagami weren't speaking, and it had taken everything in her not to stop being his friend altogether. The Aomine she'd known could be a jerk, but he hadn't been a callous, cruel asshole. He'd never treat anyone he considered a friend that way, even if that friend had decided to confess to him. 

But she'd had to stop herself and actually recall Aomine's past. She was so used to being his friend, his sister, she'd forgotten she didn't know the sexual side of Aomine (aside from his disgustingly large collection of porn and his affinity for “Mai-chan” and big boobs). She'd caught him staring at her breasts one time after she'd hit puberty, but it had been like smoke: there one minute, and gone the next. Aomine had shuffled through girlfriends like a deck of cards, never taking anyone seriously. But that was all Satsuki knew about it. Aomine was decidedly closed-mouthed about his sex life, unless he was just being lewd and trying to make Satsuki uncomfortable. Which never worked, by the way, and often-time backfired on him, but that was beside the point. The truth of the matter had been that she hadn't known his inner workings when it came to romantic relationships. 

She'd figured it out, though. She'd come to realize that Aomine was so deeply in denial about his feelings towards Kagami because of his past with that Hiro creep. Aomine had loved Hiro like a family member, and Hiro had betrayed that trust. He'd lied and manipulated Aomine, and the pain of that had never left. Kagami's confession had scared Aomine, probably making the idiot think that it would mess up their friendship. 

Satsuki wanted to shake Aomine – beat some sense into him. Why couldn't he see how good Kagami was for him? And contrary to what Aomine claimed, he wasn't as straight as he thought. Satsuki had caught him checking out Kagami on more than one occasion, but had never mentioned it for fear of making Aomine shut down. Well, it had happened anyway, and Kagami had been hurt in the process. Satsuki felt so bad because Kagami was a good guy. Anyone who could tolerate Aomine for more than a few hours at a time had to be an angel in her eyes.

She'd scolded her childhood friend, telling Aomine that he needed to apologize to Kagami before it was too late. It had already been a long, eight years since the two had hung out, and Satsuki could see the effect Kagami's absence had had on Aomine. The blue-haired man was always cranky and surly and anti-social. Frankly, it was annoying. She was ready for him to get over that Hiro jerk and fall for Kagami like he should have in high school. She supposed it was a miracle that he was finally coming around enough to apologize...in his own way, of course.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Satsuki sauntered over to Aomine, who was staring at a bright red bento box on a refrigerated shelf. She scoffed. He was such a dweeb.

“Dai-chan, don't be so typical,” she chided.

Aomine grunted and pouted before growling, “Well, what the hell are you even here for?”

“Excuse me?! You're the one who-”

“Yeah, and you're supposed to be helping me with this shit, not standing around, being useless.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes. When Aomine got childish, it only meant that he was frustrated. “Look, this one is nice,” she said after a shiny, black bento box caught her attention.

It was covered with cheeseburgers and red, diagonal stripes. She didn't even get a glimpse at the food inside before Aomine snatched it up and started carrying it away. She trotted behind him.

“Daiiii-chaaann! You don't even know what's inside it!”

“I don't care,” he snapped, and Satsuki started to tell him off for being so insensitive, but he continued in a lower tone. “I already asked Ryo to make a bento for me. I know his are pretty good.”

Satsuki pulled to a stop, which Aomine didn't notice as he stalked off towards the registers. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Even she hadn't expected Aomine to be so thoughtful. Her lips curved into a wide grin as she skipped up to her friend. As he turned to her with a confused frown, all she could think was _maybe there's hope for them yet._

**XOXOXO**

The tournament would start in three weeks. That meant they had three weeks to get their asses into game shape. 

Kagami flipped his cell phone shut with a happy smirk. Man, he couldn't wait. Sure, Coach was bound to put them through Dante's Inferno, but it was worth it, in Kagami's opinion. She had ordered them to meet at her father's facilities for practice everyday from today forward, and Kagami was anxious. He was anxious to play with his old teammates again, anxious to participate in the tournament, anxious to face all of his old adversaries again – he was just one great ball of pent up, basketball emotions. 

He climbed to his feet and made his way to the teacher's lounge after stowing his bag in his desk drawer. He was _starving_. He hadn't had as much as he'd wanted for breakfast because he'd had to feed Alex, who had an impressive appetite for a woman. The five fried eggs and eight pancakes hadn't been quite enough, so his stomach rumbled as he thought about the leftovers he'd brought for lunch. Pasta, if he wasn't mistaken. He had a habit of just grabbing whatever container was in the fridge and tossing it into a bag. 

He entered the large room and went directly to the refrigerator, his heart and stomach falling to the floor when he didn't find his lunch. He turned and glanced around the lounge at the gurgling coffee pot, the open windows, the humming vending machine, the empty tables, and back to the fridge. 

Where the fuck was his food?

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami almost jumped a few feet in the air. He'd been so preoccupied with locating his lunch, he hadn't even seen Kuroko sitting at their favorite table. He pressed a hand over his chest and tried to slow his breathing as he focused on the pale-haired man.

“Yeah? What's up, Kuroko?”

“There's something here for you on the table.”

Now, that was odd. Had Kuroko prepared Kagami's lunch for him? While Kuroko could be a nice guy at times, that was a bit much. Kagami edged over to the table, not knowing what to expect. When he stopped, he stared with a mixture of trepidation and amusement down at the extra-large bento box across from Kuroko. It was decorated with cheeseburgers and red stripes, and the lid was black. Not only that, but there was a folded note on top of the lid, along with a pair of disposable chopsticks. Kagami arched a forked brow at Kuroko and gave him a crooked grin.

“Did you do this? My birthday's not for another three months, you know.”

The side of Kuroko's mouth twitched as if he wanted to grin. “I know that, Kagami-kun. However, as much as I'd like to take credit for this, I'm afraid I cannot.”

That put a scowl on Kagami's face as he lowered into a seat. He sent another tentative look at Kuroko, and, finding nothing, reached for the folded note. _Whatever's inside the bento certainly smells good, that's for sure_ , he absently thought. He opened the tiny letter, and his lips parted in shock, his heart hammering out of control.

_Kagami,_

_I was an idiot...I'm sorry._

_P.S. Heard you like these..._

_-Aomine_

Kagami felt his entire body flush, but the heat concentrated in his face, ears, and neck. What...the hell was the meaning of this? He saw the name attached to the bottom of the note, but even then, he couldn't believe it. He glared at Kuroko, the paper crumpling in his hand.

“This isn't fucking funny!”

Kuroko's eyes widened with uncommon shock and offense. “I can assure you, Kagami-kun, I had nothing to do with this.”

That didn't make any sense! That had to leave Kise or-

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko interrupted Kagami's panicked thoughts, voice quiet and serious. “He brought it himself.”

Kagami took in the bento again, this time noticing the sports drink set beside it. It was Kagami's favorite flavor. The flush was more intense this time as he shot to his feet and paced the room like he'd lost all control over his body. His eyes were wild and desperate, his heart still pounding so hard, it was beginning to hurt. His hands were shaking as he tried to understand why the world suddenly didn't make sense anymore. Aomine would never fucking apologize. _Never_. It just wasn't in him. And he would _never_ go this far out of his way to do something that was actually thoughtful and considerate. But...Kagami eyed Kuroko some more as he paused his pacing. The pale-haired man had never lied to him before, and Kagami had no reason to believe that Kuroko would start now. 

The alternative was scary as hell, though.

Kuroko stood with his thermos and made his way to the door of the teacher's lounge. “I'll give you some time to think alone.” Kagami didn't say a word. Everything seemed stuck in his throat. Kuroko paused before he left the room and said over his shoulder, “He's trying, Kagami-kun. I know he can never make up for what he did and said, but I think it's time to let it go. At least for your sake.”

Kagami sighed as he watched the door slide shut. Why did Kuroko always have to be right? But he was terrified of what this meant. He slowly made his way back to the table and the bento, and cautiously lowered himself into the seat he'd abandoned. Aomine had apologized. It wasn't the best apology, but it was well-planned and _thoughtful_ , dammit: two things that had never been a part of Aomine's personality.

If Aomine was sincere, if he started being considerate of Kagami's feelings... Kagami cringed and lowered his head to the table, the enticing scent of spices and rice drifting into his nose, further cementing Aomine's good deed. He didn't think he could deal with it if Aomine suddenly turned nice, on top of still being god-awfully handsome and talented at basketball. It just wouldn't be fair.

_To hell with that_ , he thought after a while as he lifted his head and gave the bento a new, determined look. He picked up the chopsticks and tore off the lid, the smell wafting out towards him, making his stomach snarl angrily. Despite the gravity of the situation, he had to chuckle at the smiley face drawn with ketchup on his rice, and the hot dogs cut up to look like tiny squid. He broke apart the chopsticks and lifted a squid to his mouth. It was delicious! His shoulders fell a little when he realized that there was no way Aomine had made the bento's contents. Kagami remembered the blue-haired teen's utter failure at anything dealing with cooking. But the depression faded once it crossed his mind that even though Aomine hadn't made the food himself, it was still a big deal because that just meant that Aomine had asked someone for help. Probably not Momoi, though. Aomine had always gone on about the time she'd “tried to put him in his grave” with a bento she'd made for him. 

Smiling to himself, Kagami stuffed his mouth. He supposed it was a miracle that he hadn't even bothered to mourn the loss of the lunch he'd brought, but this bento really was a good replacement. As he ate, his eyes went to the crumpled note beside the strawberry-mango sports drink on the table. He reached for it with his free hand and smoothed it against the leg of his trousers. After reading it again, he slipped it into his shirt pocket. It didn't mean he'd forgiven Aomine, but...he couldn't deny that the gesture made him feel warm inside.


	5. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an inside look at Kuroko's POV, and Kagami gets another present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...don't get me wrong...being friends is the easy part! Now we have to sludge through an actual friendship renewal, a street ball tournament (which starts next chapter BTW), and then some awareness on Aomine's end. So, have faith when I say this is gonna be a long, slow burn. Nothing is being rushed! Haha...hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm trying to keep updates as frequent as possible.

**CHAPTER 5: PERSISTENCE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

**Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding “Outside”...**

_Look at what you've done_  
_Stand still, falling away from me_  
_When it takes so long_  
_Fire's out_  
_What do you want to be_  
_I'm holding on_  
_Myself was never enough for me_  
_Gotta be so strong_  
_There's a power in what you do_  
_Now every other day I'll be watching you_

_(Oh, oh) I'll show you what it feels like  
Now I'm on the outside_

**XOXOXO**

“You'd better not be late next time, bastard!”

Aomine paused at the bottom of the bleachers of the court that the former Touou team had commandeered for practices. He glanced over his shoulder at his rambunctious, blond teammate, Wakamatsu, who was barely being contained by an immensely apologetic Ryou.

“Shut up. I do what I want. Or did you forget?” he grunted.

“Aomine-kun!” Satsuki chided.

“Wakamatsu, let's not start this old argument again. As long as he shows up, that's all we can ask for,” Imayoshi placated, slanted eyes closed and unreadable.

Imayoshi wore that familiar grin that Aomine had always considered up to something. Aomine snorted as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the court exit. He hated practice; that hadn't changed since high school, but he knew that he had to show up in order to face Kagami at his best during the tournament. Without a doubt, the red head would bring his A-game, and Aomine refused to lose this time around. 

He heard quick footsteps behind him, so he glanced over his shoulder, an annoyed huff leaving him when he spotted Satsuki. _Now what?_

“Dai-chan, where are you going? I thought you wanted to ride back with me.”

“I changed my mind. I can use the walk. That OK with you?”

“Don't be such a jerk!” she snapped, fuchsia eyes flashing. After a quiet sigh, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. “Have you heard from Kagamin yet?”

“Tch,” he noised.

Why did she have to remind him that Bakagami was ignoring him? Aomine had told Kuroko to give the idiot his number in case Kagami wanted to reach him – maybe thank him for the bento – but no. Nothing, nada, zilch. He was incensed. At first, he'd wanted to say to hell with Kagami, but his inner loneliness and guilt wouldn't let him ignore the slight. However, that presented a whole new bag of confusion. What was he supposed to do now? He'd gone out of his way to do something nice and thoughtful for Kagami, yet, his effort went unacknowledged. The hell was that shit? And now, Satsuki was rubbing it in his face.

He growled, “No.”

“What? Why not? You gave him the bento, right?”

“Yes!” he snapped. Aomine knew he had a tendency to become childish when things didn't go his way, so it was a tough job reining in what he really wanted to say, which went along the lines of “you'd think the bastard would be grateful.” 

“I don't understand. It's not like Kagamin not to say thank you. Even if he is still mad at you.”

And that was the crux of the issue, wasn't it? Kagami, that dumbass, was still holding onto his grudge after eight long years. Granted, the red head had a right to be upset, but Aomine was trying here. He didn't know what else he could do to get Kagami to at least talk to him. 

“Yeah, well...I haven't heard from him. Can I go now?”

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki scolded with a light punch to Aomine's arm. “Maybe if you weren't so mean all the time, Kagamin would know how to approach you!”

Aomine sincerely doubted that. But...he'd humor his best friend. She didn't need to know that he'd been kept up for several nights in a row, wondering why Kagami hadn't even bothered to thank him for the lunch. 

“Fine. It still doesn't change the fact that that idiot didn't even say thank you. I don't see you reaming _him_ over it, though.”

Satsuki's face went all thoughtful and distracted, and Aomine sighed, barely resisting the urge to rub the space between his eyebrows. He knew exactly what that expression meant: Satsuki was about to make herself a busybody.

“Just _don't_ ,” he grunted, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “If Kagami doesn't wanna talk to me, nothing you say will change his mind. He's unreasonably stubborn when he wants to be.”

“Now doesn't that sound familiar.”

It wasn't a question at all, and Aomine recognized sarcasm when it slapped him in the face. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“Whatever.”

“Well...try again!” she chirped, and Aomine looked at her like she'd offered him a piece of her soul.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Maybe Kagamin needs to see that you're serious about being friends with him again. So...do something else nice!”

She said it like it was easy – as if Aomine had a treasure trove filled with brilliant apology gifts in his mind, waiting to get put to use. He sneered and stared down at the pink-haired woman.

“Got any bright ideas, genius?”

Satsuki rolled her eyes and sighed, though her expression was infuriatingly amused. “Dai-chan, what else does Kagamin like? You used to be his friend at one point; I'm sure you know something about his likes and dislikes.”

That was...annoyingly true. He knew that the red head was a basketball idiot, but suggesting a one-on-one at this point would only backfire. He also knew that Kagami was into posters of all kinds, from the myriad collection that had decorated the bedroom of his old apartment. He knew the dummy liked American horror films and American music, particularly rock and pop. He had an obsession with cheeseburgers that crossed the border of unhealthy. (The first time Aomine had witnessed Kagami's appetite in action, he'd almost been sick to his stomach, trying to imagine stuffing his face with that much food.) Kagami hated dogs – was actually terrified of them. It was pretty funny, when Aomine thought about it. How could a guy, as big as Kagami, be afraid of dogs, no matter the size or breed? It was hilarious. But...there _was something_ Kagami had mentioned all those years ago...

A smile unknowingly bloomed across his face. Maybe that would work? He had to try. And damn the idiot if he didn't thank Aomine for this one.

“Looks like you thought of something,” Satsuki's voice interrupted his musings. 

Aomine nodded. “What time is it?”

“Eh? I-It's half past seven. Why?”

“I think I'll take that ride, after all. As a matter of fact, can we make a quick stop somewhere?”

Satsuki's eyes went round and excited. “Sure, Dai-chan!”

He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, unwilling to admit to her that he'd thought of another gift for Bakagami. He couldn't believe he was going this far for someone who didn't seem to give a rat's ass about him anymore. 

**XOXOXO**

Kuroko stared across the table at his best friend, wanting so badly to shake his head. Kagami-kun hadn't been himself since Aomine-kun had left that bento for him at their workplace. The red head was more prone to daydreaming and random bouts of defensiveness whenever Aomine-kun's name was mentioned. Kuroko thought it amusing, but Kagami-kun didn't. 

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami-kun jumped, the burger in his hands almost falling to the table. “Y-Yeah?”

“Have you called Aomine-kun yet? I'm sure he's waiting to hear from you, and it would only be proper to thank him for the bento.”

Kagami-kun squirmed before shaking his head with a deep frown. “Why should I? Just 'cuz he did _one_ nice thing in his whole, entire life, it doesn't mean I have to thank him for it. In fact, I think the asshole owes me at least this much.”

Kuroko gave his friend a disappointed stare. He was aware of the cruel way Aomine-kun had rejected Kagami-kun eight years ago, but Kuroko also knew that Aomine-kun had changed during their years at Teiko. Something had happened to the blue-haired boy to turn him into the callous, seemingly uncaring man he currently was – aside from being so good at basketball that it made it difficult to enjoy. Kuroko knew better, though. From the generous gesture Aomine-kun had performed a few days previous, Kuroko could tell that his old friend was trying to change, if he hadn't changed already. Aomine-kun's face had told the entire story that not even Aomine-kun was aware of. The nervous shuffling and rubbing of the back of his head had alerted Kuroko to the man's discomfort, which also suggested how much Aomine-kun wanted Kagami-kun's friendship back (as well as other emotional _things_ that Aomine-kun probably wasn't ready to acknowledge just yet). Kuroko would give credit where it was due, and it was time for Kagami-kun to stop being so stubborn.

“I understand how you feel, Kagami-kun, but Aomine-kun is also giving his best at apologizing to you. It isn't right to ignore his efforts.”

Kagami-kun's face went slack as his mouth dropped open, displaying a wad of chewed up food. “Wha-?”

“Please don't talk with your mouth full, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami-kun took a quick second to swallow his mouthful before blurting, “Kuroko, I can't just forgive him like that!”

“I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you that you should at least recognize the effort Aomine-kun is putting forth. He deserves that much.”

“I can't believe you think he deserves anything except an ass-whipping!”

Kuroko almost sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kagami-kun...this is _childish_. It's also clear that you do not hate Aomine-kun; you only _want_ to hate him for what he's done to you.”

Kagami-kun finally went silent, glaring at his ridiculously large pile of burgers as he did so. Kuroko decided to get a few more words in while he still had a chance.

“There are things that you do not know about Aomine-kun that perhaps drives him to be the way he is now. I don't even know them myself, but I am almost one hundred percent certain that he would share them with you if you decided to drop your grudge. I have never in my life witnessed a genuine apology from Aomine-kun, and especially not after middle school. I believe that says enough in itself.”

After a long, pronounced silence where Kuroko enjoyed his vanilla shake and observed his best friend, Kagami-kun finally cleared his throat and spoke up, albeit with his gaze focused out of the restaurant window.

“I hate it when you're right.” Kagami-kun's red eyes slid in Kuroko's direction. “But that's a tall order, you know? How am I supposed to just forget the way he treated me?”

“Again, Kagami-kun, I'm not asking you to forget. That is entirely up to you. I'm only suggesting that you talk to him since he does, in fact, seem sincere.”

“Ugh...Kuroko, you should be a therapist.”

Kuroko hid a grin by sipping from his shake again. He wouldn't totally disagree with his best friend, but Kagami-kun needed one more push.

“So...will you talk to him? At least thank him for the food like a proper human being?”

Kagami-kun blew out an exasperated breath and closed his eyes, clearly frustrated. “Fine. Jeez, this is gonna suck.”

“You're being dramatic, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up, Kuroko,” Kagami-kun muttered as he went back to his burger. 

Perhaps...Kuroko studied the red head and gave a barely there grin. Perhaps this would be the change in the tide required to get his old friends on speaking terms again...and hopefully more. He was looking forward to it. 

**XOXOXO**

Kagami flopped onto his couch after turning the air conditioner on full-blast and tossing Alex's note into the trash. So, she'd decided to camp out at Tatsuya's place, after all. That was the best news he'd had all week, and after such a grueling practice, he deserved something awesome. At the moment, there wasn't much that was more awesome than having his apartment to himself again. Coach had worked them the way she had during their high school days: three times the regular training. She said it was in order to get them in shape for the tournament, but Kagami thought she'd gone a little overboard. He'd showered as soon as he'd stepped foot into his apartment, and now he planned to order a shit-load of takeout and laze about on the couch. Not only did he not feel like cooking, but he didn't even think he could move from where he was. 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, his cell phone chimed from his duffel where he'd left it near the door. With an aggravated groan, he slowly rose and gingerly stomped over to it (minding his sore muscles, of course), rooting through his practice clothes to find the annoying device. Phone in hand, he went back to the couch. He activated the screen and scowled at the new message alert. Who the hell was sending him a message at this time? When he spied Kuroko's name, he sighed. The pale-haired man was probably scolding him some more for not being nice to that douche Aomine.

_Aomine-kun insists that I give you his phone number again, so here it is. 49-92-X-XXXX_

Kagami stared at the phone number as if it planned to jump out and bite him. This was the third time Kuroko had forwarded the idiot's phone number to him, but Kagami was more than hesitant. He really didn't want to contact the blue-haired man. He had nothing to say to him. Well, no, that wasn't being very honest. There was a bunch he had to say to Aomine; he just didn't want to bother. The man was a very big thorn in his side with all of this out of character, nice behavior. It was disturbing. And... _pleasant_. Kagami grimaced. He didn't want to fall for the idiot all over again, but with the way his mind was reacting to Aomine's thoughtfulness, it seemed to be out of his hands. 

With a sigh, he tapped the number and saved it to his contacts list, a groan edging into his throat as he pulled up the messaging app. He was a big boy; he could do this. But before he could input a single letter, someone knocked on his door. With a frown and another groan, he again slowly climbed to his feet and gingerly stomped to the entry. When he flung open the door, he was surprised to see the superintendent of the building.

“A-Aoyama-san?”

The older man's bushy, white beard moved as he glared at Kagami, a large, cardboard box under his right arm. “You got a package earlier.”

“Really?”

The man gave him a blank, dark-eyed stare before shoving the box into his arms. “Yes, you idiot.”

With that, Aoyama stalked away, back slightly bent and steps heavy. His much too big, white t-shirt made him seem a lot tinier than he really was, and his baggy blue khakis lent the man a shuffling gait. Kagami frowned before entering his apartment, kicking the door shut, and taking the box to the kitchen counter. A bunch of holes decorated the otherwise normal brown box, but there was a small envelope taped to the top, so that was the first thing Kagami tore open.

_I remember you saying you wanted one of these._

_Um...sorry again._

_-Aomine_

_P.S. It's a girl._

Kagami's heart instantly kicked into double-time. What the hell now? A girl? Just... _what_? He pretended to be upset over what appeared to be yet another gift from his once-rival, but inwardly, he was uncommonly excited. He struggled with the thick tape keeping the cardboard flaps together before going for the scissors he kept in the kitchen drawer. After dancing back to the box, he sliced through the frustrating material and carefully swung open the flaps. Not knowing what to expect, Kagami was speechless when he encountered a smooth, red, plastic surface. 

_What in the world?_

He grasped the edges and lifted the rectangular red _thing_ out of the cardboard box, a startled chuckle escaping him when he finally realized exactly what his gift was. That damned Aomine. How dare he remember something like this?

Kagami set the cage down on the kitchen counter and stared through the thin metal bars at the wide, dark eyes gazing back at him. A tiny nose twitched, whiskers shuddering with the quick movement. The small, wheat-colored animal darted to the wheel at the side of the cage and disappeared beneath the hay-like material under it. There was a dish of food in one corner of the cage, a hanging water bottle next to it. Kagami grinned so big, it hurt his face. When he looked back in the box, he found two large bags, one of food, the other of that mysterious, hay-like material that covered the bottom of the cage. 

Aomine had given him a hamster. It was the only pet Kagami had ever wanted, and he finally had one. He'd never actually bothered to get one himself for fear of his friends poking fun at him. He could see the look on Tatsuya's face already. _Ah, well_...

He carried the cage to the living room coffee table, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. The “it's a girl” thing made a lot more sense now. With a crooked grin, Kagami plopped onto the couch and tried to come up with some cute girl names for his new pet. After five minutes of utter failure, he realized he sucked at choosing names. A movement from the cage caught his attention, so he leaned forward and watched his hamster timidly make her way to the wheel. She sat there and stared at him, probably waiting for him to move before she took cover. Kagami chuckled. He slowly slid off the edge of the couch and crept towards the cage. She didn't move, so that was a good thing; however, she watched him like a hawk. Kagami held out a hand and poked a finger through the bars near the wheel where she was perched. She lifted up onto her back legs and wiggled her cute, pink nose at his finger, obviously determining if it was safe enough to sniff. Kagami's grin knew no bounds. After a quick second, she ran on the wheel, ignoring his finger.

Kagami's insides swelled with love for his new housemate. He knew it was ridiculous, being this excited over an animal that more than likely wouldn't give a damn about his presence or absence, but he just couldn't help himself. The hamster was so cute! He lowered his head to his arms on the table and watched her run on the wheel, large, liquid eyes alive and vibrant. When his gaze locked onto her powder-pink nose, Kagami's head shot up from his arms.

“Sakura-chan!” he shouted.

She paused on the wheel and glared at him for a few seconds before resuming her workout. Kagami, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic. He'd found a name for his new pet. He watched her a little longer before moving back to the couch. Just as he decided to get comfortable, his stomach growled like a bear. He'd been so preoccupied with Sakura-chan, he'd forgotten to order his dinner. He rooted through the cushions for his phone and after grabbing it and activating the screen, he was stuck with the messaging app, where he'd been in the middle of grudgingly contacting Aomine. Kagami grimaced, angry that he had yet another thing to thank the asshole for. With an annoyed huff, he entered a message and sent it off before he could change his mind.

_...Ahomine..._

It wasn't the nicest message, but Kagami figured it would get the idiot's attention. While he waited for a response, he dialed up his favorite takeout place and ordered his usual. He was eating and channel surfing an hour later when his phone chimed. He'd completely forgotten about his message to Aomine, so when he saw the man's name pop up, it disturbed him greatly. He almost dropped the phone, actually.

_Who the fuck is this?_

Of course. Kagami hadn't stated his name or anything, and it made sense that Aomine wouldn't have his number anymore. Kagami had changed it after that incident in high school.

_It's Kagami, dumbass_

It took a few more minutes, but he finally got a reply.

_Oh...shit ...Yo..._

Now that he had a way to talk to Aomine without prying eyes and actually having to meet the prick face-to-face, Kagami couldn't help himself when he typed:

_Why the hell are you being so nice, Ahomine?_

This time, a response was quick in coming.

_I'm apologizing...Bakagami_

_No shit, Ahomine. Why?_

Kagami worried his bottom lip while he waited. What would Aomine say? Kagami got that the man was apologizing, but it really didn't make any sense. Aomine didn't care about him. The man hated him, as a matter of fact, so it was baffling that he was even bothering to apologize in the first place. 

_Because...stupid...I don't hate you. I know what I did to you was fucked up...so...I'm sorry. I thought we could be friends again_

Kagami stared at the screen of his phone for the longest time. He honestly didn't have a clue what to say. He could feel Aomine's sincerity all the way through the phone, and not only did it puzzle him, but it terrified him as well. Kagami rubbed the screen with his thumb, just for something to do while he kept rereading Aomine's message. The man was serious. He was sorry and he wanted to be friends again. While Kagami didn't think that would happen _ever the fuck again_...something nagged at him to give the blue-haired man a chance. He argued with his mind, screaming at it that he didn't _trust_ Aomine, and that there was no way in hell he would let his guard down around him. And of course, the conversation he'd had with Kuroko chose that time to reapply itself. 

_I understand how you feel, Kagami-kun, but Aomine-kun is also giving his best at apologizing to you. It isn't right to ignore his efforts._

Fuuuuuuck. Fucking Kuroko. The little man was like a Japanese Dr. Phil. Kagami glanced down at his phone, still not willing to make it so easy for Aomine.

_Why do you wanna be my friend so bad? And you do fucking hate me. You called me a fag_

There. If that didn't get a clear answer from the idiot, Kagami didn't know what would.

_I don't care if you like dick, Bakagami. I never did. Just didn't know what to say at the time, and you already know I can be a jerk. I'm not gonna keep saying the same thing over and over to you though. For the last time, I don't fucking hate you, idiot_

Kagami was left speechless once again. Sure, the words were crude and rather blunt, but there it was. Aomine claimed he didn't care about Kagami's sexuality, and Kagami _did_ know first-hand that Aomine could be a jerk when he was caught off guard. If the blue-haired man didn't have an immediate comeback for something, his mouth became quite reckless. Kagami sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions. Why was Ahomine making it so damned hard to hate him?

_It doesn't excuse what you said to me..._

He couldn't let it go without a fight. He was _afraid_ of being Aomine's friend again because he just knew that he would fall for the asshole just like he had in high school. He still found Aomine attractive as hell, still yearned for his body and wished he could touch and kiss him – it just wouldn't work.

_Dammit, Kagami! Wtf do you want me to do?_

Well, that was an interesting development. Would it mean that he would have Aomine at his beck and call? Not that he wanted that, you understand (Kuroko would kill him, for sure), but Kagami couldn't deny that the idea was a nice one. He grinned.

_You've got some major ass-kissing to do if you wanna be my friend again..._

_No. I don't kiss ass. Moron._

_Then you don't wanna be friends_

_This isn't fair you know..._

_I don't give a shit, Ahomine. Those are the terms. Take em or leave em_

Expecting Aomine to shoot down the notion just as quickly as he had before, Kagami almost fell off the couch in surprise when he got a grudging agreement.

_...Fucking fine. I'm not doing anything weird though!_

Kagami would have laughed at the reply had he not still been shell-shocked. Aomine had actually agreed. Was it going to snow in the middle of Summer next?

_I...OK then..._

_Good. So...how do we do this? Do I have to buy you more shit? Sending that critter in the mail was kinda expensive so I'm broke._

_SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT A CRITTER, YOU ASSHOLE!_

There was a long hesitation before Kagami's phone chimed.

_...Sakura-chan, eh?_

_Fuck you Ahomine._

_No no, it's cute!_

Kagami could literally see the blue-haired man's face as he snorted with laughter that he was supposed to be hiding. Kagami snarled as he assaulted his phone with his reply.

_Shut the hell up. I know you're being a sarcastic prick but I don't care. Besides...you're the one who bought her for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah...so...are we friends again?_

Kagami's heart started tap dancing in his chest as he tried to come up with an answer to such a loaded question. In his heart, he knew that there was no way he could be Aomine's friend again. Not so soon anyway. It was going to take a hell of a long time for him to get over the man's harsh treatment. But...maybe this was a microscopic bit of a start.

_No, you've got a long way to go before I call you that again_

_Fine. I guess that's fair. But...you won't ignore me if I call you for a one-on-one or to hang out or something?_

Another loaded question. Kagami rubbed his chin, absolutely _hating_ himself for falling for the other man's undeniable charm yet again. With a heavy sigh, he tapped the screen.

_No...I won't ignore you_

That was the best Aomine was going to get for the time being, so he'd better be happy with it. 

_Cool. Ttyl Bakagami_

_Yeah, OK Ahomine_

Kagami set down his phone on the couch beside him and glanced at Sakura-chan. She was at her food dish, whiskers moving a mile a minute, little front paws in the white bowl. When Kagami slid off the couch, she paused, but after probably determining that he meant her no harm, she immediately resumed eating. Kagami perched at the edge of the coffee table and rested his head on his arms. 

He was so screwed.


End file.
